Meus Bons Amigos - Parte 1
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Uma envolvente história de grandes amores e sólidas amizades, que nem mesmo uma tragédia e o tempo conseguiram apagar... - Parte 1: Lílian e os Marotos estão em seus últimos anos em Hogwarts, descobrindo a força da amizade e do amor
1. Capítulo 1

O DIÁRIO DE LÍLIAN E. POTTER

Ainda eram 2:30 da madrugada, mas Lílian não tinha mais sono. Levantou-se em silêncio, e olhou ao redor do quarto. Estava bagunçado, mas ela não ligou. Logo achou seu diário, praticamente jogado por cima do seu criado mudo. Pegou o caderno, e percebeu que havia semanas que não escrevia nele. "É o melhor momento, agora" pensou.

31 de Outubro de 1981

Perdi meu sono, então resolvi escrever um pouco. Já tem um bom tempo que eu não registro meu dia - a - dia. Talvez agora seja o melhor momento, pois a casa está em silêncio e não tem ninguém acordado para atrapalhar meu raciocínio.

Toda vez que pego meu diário, a primeira pessoa em quem eu penso é Isabella. Foi ela quem me presenteou com um caderno de capa vermelha, com minhas iniciais gravadas. Tínhamos 16 anos na época. Ela escreveu no cartão : "Um diário é sempre útil, seja para nos conhecermos melhor, seja para espantar a insônia. Feliz Natal, Bella." Ela tinha razão. Adquiri o hábito, e toda noite passei a registrar os principais acontecimentos do dia. Já se passaram 6 anos, desde então. 

Resolvi ler o que eu havia escrito naquela época. E é incrível as mudanças que ocorreram comigo desde então. Minhas maiores preocupações eram : namorados, tirar boas notas, tentar ser legal com todos ( exceto com minha irmã, logicamente), enfim, tudo o que se espera de uma garota normal.

Hoje estou escondida, tentando salvar minha vida, a vida do meu marido e, principalmente, meu filho. É por ele que eu estou fazendo todo este sacrifício, largar meu emprego, deixar minha casa, e me esconder neste fim de mundo. Este lugar é horrível, e não conheço ninguém.

Na hora do jantar , mais uma vez eu e Tiago brigamos. Meu desgosto está estampado no meu rosto, e nada que ele diga consegue me animar. De uma certa forma, eu o responsabilizo pela nossa situação. Joguei isso na cara dele, hoje. E mais uma vez ele desabou, chorando desesperado. Fiquei muda, impotente, incapaz de dizer uma só palavra. Tive vontade de pegar o Harry e ir embora. Viver como trouxa. Mas é lógico que não tenho coragem. Essa idéia, louca, desapareceu no instante em que Tiago me encarou . Aí , tive certeza de que jamais teria coragem de abandoná-lo. Até me dói o amor desesperado que eu sinto por ele.

Depois da briga, ele se sentou no chão para brincar com o Harry. Ficou conversando com o bebê, como se ele fosse entender alguma coisa. Na verdade, era comigo que ele estava falando. Ele disse "não se preocupe, meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem. O feitiço foi bem feito, e nós podemos confiar no tio Pedro, não é mesmo? Ele vai guardar nosso segredo pelo tempo que for necessário."

Deixei os dois conversando, e fui arrumar a cozinha. Apenas pensei: "será que podemos confiar mesmo? Será que o plano de Sirius é tão perfeito como ele diz? "

Não sei, é isso o que eu penso. Só nos resta esperar.

Amanhã é Dia das Bruxas. Não sei como são as festas aqui em Godric's Hollow. Talvez eu prepare alguma coisa gostosa pra comer. Tiago pode acender uma fogueira no nosso quintal, e soltar algumas bombinhas para divertir nosso bebê. 

Preciso dormir, escrevi demais por hoje.

Lílian E. Potter

* * *

De todos os presentes que recebeu no Natal, o que mais chamou a atenção de Lílian Evans foi o diário, dado por Isabella. Tinha a capa em couro vermelho, suas iniciais e o símbolo da Grifinória gravados em dourado.

Lili, 

Espero que goste do presente. Um diário é sempre útil, seja para nos conhecermos melhor, seja para espantar a insônia.

Feliz Natal

Bella

Lílian riu sozinha, ao reler o cartão. Já tinha virado piada suas crises de insônia, mas talvez a amiga tivesse razão. Um diário poderia vir a ser útil. Esperou pacientemente o ano novo e estrear seu presente.

01 de janeiro de 1975

Não faço a mínima idéia do que escrever. Portanto, vou me apresentar e fazer um breve resumo sobre a minha pessoa ( que chique!!!!! ).

Meu nome é Lílian Evans, tenho 16 anos e nasci em Londres. Sou baixa demais pro meu gosto ( 1,60m ), e magra também. Meus olhos são verdes, como os da minha mãe, e meus cabelos são acaju ( como eram os do meu pai ). 

Minha mãe é uma pessoa doce, gentil e carinhosa, mas infelizmente não consegue me entender. Apesar disso, eu a amo muito, e sinto falta dela durante o período de aulas. Diz que eu sou muito rebelde e mimada ( nem ligo pra isso ), mas me enche de mimos durante as férias.

Meu pai era o meu exemplo. Infelizmente, ele morreu quando eu tinha 13 anos, em um acidente de carro. Ele era professor de filosofia em Cambridge. Para ele, nada no mundo era impossível - inclusive a magia - apesar de trouxa, meu pai sabia da existência de bruxos e bruxas espalhados pela Europa. E nunca se espantou com o fato de eu ser uma deles.

Minha irmã dispensa comentários. Não me suporta, nem eu suporto ela. Procuro ficar o mais afastada possível dela, para evitar um desastre, como da vez em que enfeiticei o cabelo dela, deixando-o verde, vermelho e azul. Quase fui expulsa da escola por causa disso.

Por falar em escola, só para explicar: estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, localizada ao norte da Inglaterra, e estou cursando o 6º ano. É o lugar que eu mais amo no mundo ( depois de Londres, talvez ), e o único em que encontrei amigos de verdade. Minha turma é composta das seguintes pessoas:

* Isabella Bianchi: a garota mais engraçada que eu conheço e minha melhor amiga e confidente.

* Denise Walters : é a avoada da turma, só não perde a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço.

* Tiago Potter: é considerado por todas as garotas o cara mais bonito da escola. Não é a minha opinião.É um ótimo jogador de Quadribol.

* Sirius Black: amigo de infância do Tiago e namorado da Isabella. Aprontão nº 1 da escola. Na minha opinião, ele é o mais bonito, mas guardo essa observação apenas para mim mesma.

* Remo Lupin : meu grande amigo. Me ouve por horas e mais horas sem se cansar. É o mais maduro de todos os rapazes da turma. Infelizmente, ele é um lobisomen ( é só um detalhe ).

* Pedro Pettigrew: é o mais estranho da turma. Não tem nenhum talento em especial. Gosta muito de se espelhar em Sirius e Tiago. Mas é um cara legal e engraçado, e um bom amigo.

Sem essas pessoas, minha vida não teria sentido. Não consigo me imaginar sem eles.

No momento, estou sem namorado, embora não faltem caras a fim de mim. O mais apaixonado é Severo Snape. Ele está na Sonserina, não suporta nenhum dos meus amigos, e nem eu suporto os dele. Apesar disso, ele é um cara sensacional. É muito inteligente e tem uma conversa envolvente. Acho (tenho quase certeza ) de que também estou a fim dele.

Acho que escrevi demais.

Bem, por hoje é só.

Lílian Evans

Capítulo 2...

voltar


	2. Capítulo 2

DEBAIXO DO SALGUEIRO LUTADOR

Os primeiros sinais da primavera eram visíveis. Pouco a pouco, o tempo tornou-se estável e o que ainda restava de neve, nos jardins de Hogwarts, já haviam derretido. Os dias estavam mais longos e a temperatura mais amena. 

Era comum, nos finais de tarde, antes do jantar, casais de namorados na beira do lago da escola , gastando seu pouco tempo livre em conversas animadas, brincadeiras e muitos beijos, logicamente. 

Como todos os outros adolescentes, Lílian e Severo também namoravam no lago. Pelo menos era o único local onde os dois não brigavam. Ali, podiam simplesmente ignorar o mundo ao seu redor, esquecer suas diferenças, a antipatia ( quase próxima ao ódio ) que um sentia em relação aos amigos do outro. Este parecia o único obstáculo para a felicidade plena, na opinião de ambos. 

Em comum tinham a inteligência, a lealdade aos amigos e a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Na opinião de toda escola, era impossível outro casal com tantas diferenças. No fundo, a própria Lílian se perguntava até quando aguentaria essa situação. Era desprezada pela turma de Severo, pelo simples fato de ter nascido trouxa. Os amigos dele : Igor Karkarof, Evan Rosier e Matthew Avery eram as pessoas mais falsas e mesquinhas que ela conhecia. Era insuportável ouvir as gracinhas que diziam, quando ela passava por eles. 

Para Severo, o difícil era controlar a inveja, quase doentia que ele sentia da turma de Lílian. Sirius Black e Tiago Potter eram os ídolos da escola. Excelentes jogadores de quadribol, os melhores alunos, os mais bonitos e admirados pelas garotas. Os mais audaciosos e corajosos também. As regras e leis de Hogwarts não haviam sido feitas para eles.

No final de uma tarde, em meados de abril, o casal estava sentado tranquilamente no gramado, ao redor do lago. Lílian cutucava o próprio pé com a grama, enquanto Severo lia um tratado sobre poções mágicas.

- Você não está me ouvindo, Lílian?

- O que?

- Em que você estava pensando?

- Nada importante...quer dizer, semana que vem já é a final de quadribol...

- Sei...

Severo se calou. Sonserina havia sido eliminada da competição, numa partida em que Lílian havia jogado com perfeição. Ela praticamente havia bloqueado o gol, dando um saldo de apenas 30 pontos para os adversários.

- Nós combinamos que você não iria mais implicar com o fato de eu estar jogando no time da Grifinória.

- Não estou implicando!

- Ah, está sim. 

- Quem começou essa conversa de quadribol foi você.

- Você me perguntou por que eu estava irritada...

- E você tinha que falar do quadribol...

- O quadribol é muito importante pra mim!!!Será que você nunca vai entender?

- Não, principalmente porque o Black e o Potter estão no time também

- Já chega, Severo.

Lílian se levantou depressa, e começou a caminhar depressa. Severo foi atrás, tentando salvar a situação.

- Lili, por favor, vamos conversar como adultos?

- Infelizmente isso está cada vez mais difícil.

Nesse momento, os dois viram Remo Lupin sair do castelo, em companhia de Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola. Só então Lílian lembrou-se que aquela noite seria lua cheia e, consequentemente, Remo iria se transformar. Todos os meses, ele saía do castelo e entrava em um túnel escondido pelo Salgueiro Lutador, uma árvore violenta, que rebatia seus galhos em qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse.

- Aonde o Lupin está indo?, perguntou Snape, mudando de assunto.

- Não sei.

- É lógico que você sabe. Por que não me conta? Eu já percebi que de vez em quando ele some do castelo.

- Sinto muito, Severo, mas isso não é da sua conta. E me dá licença, eu preciso tomar banho antes de jantar. 

A garota entrou no castelo, e tomou o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória. Severo, por sua vez, se dirigiu às masmorras, onde se localizava a Sonserina. Ficou remoendo mais aquela briga. Estava perdendo Lílian, tinha certeza disso. Ao mesmo tempo, estava ardendo de curiosidade: onde estaria Lupin?

* * *

A mesa da Grifinória estava barulhenta como sempre. Ao seu redor, Lílian podia ouvir Sirius, Tiago e os outros membros do time de quadribol discutindo as táticas do próximo jogo. Isabella, Denise, Nancy e Sarah, suas companheiras de quarto, conversavam sobre música. Infelizmente, não conseguia se concentrar em nada a não ser sua briga com Severo. "Não é justo, pensava - ter que escolher entre o garoto por quem estou apaixonada e os meus amigos. Por que não posso ter tudo ao mesmo tempo?"

- Falando sozinha , Lílian?

- Estou só pensando alto, Sirius.

- Posso saber em que?

- Não é em que, mas em quem ela está pensando. - Tiago apontou para a mesa da Sonserina - O que o narigudo aprontou dessa vez?

- Não precisa falar assim, Tiago. Nós só brigamos, ele ficou querendo saber aonde o Remo estava indo, me presionando, fazendo chantagem emocional...

- Ou seja, o que ele sempre faz. - Isabella entrou na conversa, e emendou - Esses garotos apelam quando perdem a razão em uma discussão. Não resistem ao nosso poder de argumentação.

Lílian sufocou a risada, enquanto disfarçadamente olhava para a cara de Sirius. Era óbvio que os dois haviam brigado mais uma vez. Ele estava vermelho e sem-graça.

- É por isso que eu prefiro ficar sem namorada, disse Tiago. Pelo menos não tenho dor de cabeça.

- Não, você tem é dor-de-cotovelo mesmo, completou Pedro.

- Ah, não me enche. - Tiago fechou a cara e continuou a comer.

Ninguém falou mais nada até o fim do jantar. Sirius foi o último da turma a sair da mesa. Ao ver Severo, teve uma idéia repentina ( e na sua própria opinião, brilhante). 

- Ei, Snape. Preciso falar com você.

Severo se aproximou, pronto para a briga. Não suportava nem ao menos a voz de Sirius.

- Qual é, Black?

- Escuta, não vim atrás de briga. Só quero te falar uma coisa...

- O quê?

Sirius abaixou a voz, para ninguém mais ouvir.

- Você quer mesmo saber onde o Remo está?

Os olhos de Severo brilharam. 

- Bem, isso era para ser um segredo, sabe. Mas, afinal de contas, você namora com a minha melhor amiga. Talvez eu até possa ser o padrinho do casamento de vocês...

- Não enrola e para de falar besteiras.

- Como eu estava dizendo, não deve haver segredo entre nós. 

- Desembucha!

- Tá certo... sabe o Salgueiro Lutador?

- O que é que tem?

- Embaixo dele tem um túnel. Se você entrar lá, vai descobrir o que o Remo está fazendo. 

- Até parece. Ninguém pode se aproximar daquela árvore.

- É verdade. Mas existe um nó no tronco, é só apertá-lo que os galhos param de bater.

Sirius sufocou uma risada, deu uma palmadinha nas costas de Snape, e saiu do Salão.

Severo ficou parado ao lado da mesa, pensativo. Seria verdade? Estava ardendo de curiosidade.

- Snape, vai ficar parado aí?

- Ahn? Ah, Rosier, pode ir . Eu já vou.

- O que o Black queria com você?

- Nada de mais. Depois te falo.

Snape saiu do Salão Principal, torcendo para não ser visto. 

* * *

Sirius só alcançou o restante da turma no corredor que dava acesso à Torre da Grifinória. Vinha ofegante, dando grandes risadas. Tiago e Pedro pararam no meio do caminho, e esperaram o amigo chegar.

- O Snape é um idiota completo!! 

- Claro que é. Por que você está falando isso, Sirius?

O garoto começou a rir novamente, e entre gargalhadas, contou toda a história para os dois. Pedro também teve um acesso de riso, mas Tiago permaneceu sério. Era a primeira vez, em 6 anos que ele não achava graça em uma brincadeira de Sirius. E então explodiu:

- VOCÊ É O IDIOTA DA HISTÓRIA, Sirius!!! Você não percebeu a besteira que você fez?

- Não fiz nada de mais...foi só brincadeira.

- BRINCADEIRA? Você tem idéia do que aprontou?

- Ah, não me enche Tiago. Você não é meu pai pra me passar lição de moral.

- Se eu fosse seu pai, eu te dava uma surra. 

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- O Sirius, Lilian. Aprontou com o Snape.

- O que você fez?

- Só contei o que ele queria saber. E quer saber? Foi bem feito pra ele.

Tiago ficou parado, olhando para Lílian. Os dois estavam atônitos.

- Eu vou até lá, buscar o Snape.

- Você está louco?

- Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa...

- Então vamos chamar a Prof. McGonagall.

- De jeito nenhum. Talvez ele não tenha entrado no túnel...

- Então eu vou com você.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro, afinal de contas ele ainda é meu namorado. E a culpa é minha, também.

Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta, rezando para não encontrar Filch, o zelador da escola. Não estavam bem certos se poderiam andar livremente pelo castelo, logo após o jantar. 

Logo estavam próximos à arvore. Seus galhos estavam agitados, parecendo impossível que alguém entrasse no vão próximo às suas raízes.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu vou entrar aí dentro e convencer o Snape a voltar...se nada tiver acontecido, ainda.

- Isso é loucura, Tiago. Provavelmente o Remo já se transformou. E além do mais, nós não sabemos se o Severo entrou aí.

Tiago pegou uma vara comprida que estava largada bem aos pés da árvore.

- Isso te diz alguma coisa? 

Lílian estava assustada com a possibilidade de Snape estar lá dentro, em companhia de um lobisomem adulto.

- Eu vou descer com você, então.

- De jeito nenhum. Acho que é melhor mesmo avisar algum professor...

- E você vai sozinho?

- Não tem problema, eu já conheço o caminho. – Tiago cutucou o nó, e o Salgueiro parou de agitar seus galhos. O rapaz entrou pelo vão, e desapareceu. Se aquela noite já havia começado mal, estava terminando pior ainda. Lilian voltou para o castelo e avistou a Professora McGonagall deixando o Salão Principal.

- Evans, você deveria estar na sala comunal, não deveria? Já são quase dez horas.

- Eu sei professora, mas é uma emergência. E eu estou falando sério.

* * *

Tiago correu desesperado pelo túnel, mal iluminado pela ponta de sua varinha. Não sabia por quem estava fazendo todo aquele sacrifício: para livrar Sirius de uma possível expulsão, pelo Snape, ou por Lílian. Talvez pelos três e por ele mesmo.

O túnel terminava em uma sala completamente destruída. Estava tudo em silêncio,e ele não ouvia nada, a não ser sua respiração. Viu uma sombra se movendo na parede, e se sentiu mais tranquilo.

- Snape, vamos embora daqui.

Severo saiu da penumbra, e olhou com desdém para Tiago.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não há tempo pra te explicar, Snape. Vamos embora.

Não houve tempo para completar a frase. Surgido do nada, Remo apareceu, completamente transformado em lobisomem. Snape gritou, horrorizado. Já estava com sua varinha em punho, quando levou um golpe de Tiago nas costelas.

- Seu filho da ...

- Some daqui!!!!

Snape correu de volta para o túnel. Tiago encarou o lobisomem, e por um breve momento pensou que Remo o havia reconhecido. Mas foi tudo muito rápido. A pata o atingiu em cheio no braço esquerdo. Ele caiu no chão, tonto de dor. Só teve tempo de apontar a varinha para seu amigo , um jorro de faíscas azuis saíram pela sua ponta e acertou o lobisomem. Tiago não esperou para ver o que tinha acontecido com Remo. Só conseguiu correr o mais rápido que podia. Alcançou Snape no meio do caminho. Ele estava pálido e chocado.

- "Aquilo" era o Lupin, não era, Potter?

- Não te interessa, Snape. 

Severo empurrou Tiago contra a parede úmida. Este não ofereceu resistência, apesar de ser bem mais forte que Snape. Seu braço doía demais.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado antes, Potter. Se não fosse o seu amigo, você teria matado o lobisomem. Muito valente da sua parte.

- Você deveria estar me agradecendo por ter salvo sua vida.

- Salvado minha vida? Você estava era livrando o seu amigo Black de uma expulsão, isso sim.

Tiago se calou. Snape o tinha soltado, e agora eles já estavam no fim do caminho. Não precisou se preocupar em como imobilizar o Salgueiro. A passagem já estava aberta e Lílian os esperava, aflita.

- Tudo bem com vocês?

Snape foi o primeiro a sair. Ignorou a presença da garota. Estava sentindo raiva demais, e não conseguiu poupar Lílian. Só então ele se deu conta que havia mais duas pessoas presentes: A professora Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora da escola, e o Diretor, Alvo Dumbledore.

A atenção de todos se voltou para Tiago, que saiu do túnel sujo de terra e sangue. 

- Severo, você me acompanhe até meu escritório. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você e Sirius.

- Mas Diretor...

- Sem "mas". É uma ordem. Srta Evans, pode acompanhar Tiago até a ala hospitalar?

Lílian fez que sim com a cabeça, e caminhou lentamente em direção ao castelo. Deixou Snape e os professores irem na frente. Tiago estava pálido e assustado, seus óculos quebrados e os cabelos mais despenteados ainda, se é que isso era possível.

- O que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Vamos primeiro para o castelo? Meu braço está doendo demais.

A garota pegou com delicadeza no braço machucado. Havia um corte profundo, por onde ainda saía muito sangue. Tiago observou Lílian, atenta ao exame. Por um momento, os seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Ele ficou vermelho e puxou o braço.

- Você se importa se nós formos agora?

* * *

- Eu nunca esperei uma situação dessas – Dumbledore falou, deixando de lado sua calma e paciência, que normalmente adotava com seus alunos. Encarou Sirius Black e Severo Snape com grande decepção – Sinceramente, eu não esperava isso de vocês dois.

- Foi o Black quem provocou toda a situação, Diretor.

- Foi bem feito para você.

- Silêncio, os dois. Primeiro: Sirius, você não deveria nunca ter revelado o que sabia sobre o Remo. Segundo: Snape, você deve aprender a controlar sua curiosidade e não acreditar em qualquer informação ou boato que chegar aos seus ouvidos, por mais incrível, engraçado ou curioso que possa parecer. Nós estamos vivendo um período muito delicado, e saber separar a verdade da mentira pode ser a diferença entre viver e morrer.

Os dois rapazes se assustaram com as últimas palavras ditas. O professor estava anormalmente sério e zangado.

- Vocês estão suspensos das próximas visitas à Hogsmeade, até o final do semestre, e cada um de vocês vão perder 50 pontos.

Sirius e Severo concordaram, de cabeça baixa.

- Vocês podem voltar para suas casas. Severo, eu espero que você não conte a absolutamente ninguém o que viu naquele túnel. Se essa história ventilar, serei obrigado a tomar atitudes drásticas. Você jura que jamais vai revelar o segredo de Remo Lupin?

Snape pensou por um instante. Seria divertido contar, durante o café da manhão, à mesa da Sonserina, que Lupin era um lobisomem. Mas sabia também que isso seria motivo para ser expulso de Hogwarts, e decepcionar seu pai, que havia feito muito sacrifício para mantê-lo na escola. 

- Tudo bem, Diretor. Eu guardo segredo.

- Ótimo. Espero que vocês aprendam essa lição. Eu os considero uns de meus melhores alunos e ficaria muito chateado se fosse obrigado a expulsá-los. Por favor, vão dormir agora.

Os dois rapazes deixaram a sala do diretor, e se dirigiram para suas respectivas casas.

Capítulo 3...

voltar


	3. Capítulo 3

A FINAL DE QUADRIBOL

Lílian foi a primeira a se levantar na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, não tinha conseguido dormir a noite toda, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Agora, estava certa de que seu namoro realmente havia acabado. Ainda podia visualizar perfeitamente o olhar de desprezo de Severo, ao sair do túnel. 

Desceu as escadas, e entrou no Salão Principal. Havia poucos alunos tomando café àquela hora. Cumprimentou alguns colegas e se sentou à mesa. Repassou mentalmente todas as atividades daquele dia: aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, no período da manhã, Poções e Adivinhação à tarde. À noite ainda teria o último treino de quadribol, antes da final contra Corvinal.

Pouco a pouco, os alunos começaram a chegar para o café, inclusive Isabella e Denise, que se sentaram ao lado de Lílian.

- Madrugou hoje, Lílian? - Denise perguntou, sonolenta.

- Pra te falar a verdade, fiquei acordada a noite inteira.

- E afinal de contas, o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Lílian encarou as duas amigas, indecisa entre contar a verdade ou não. Mas foi Isabella quem se adiantou, e começou a falar:

- O Sirius é um idiota cretino. Colocou a vida de todos os amigos em risco, sem pensar nas consequências. E ainda conseguiu se divertir com isso.

- Por que você está falando assim, Bella?

- Porque ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu, ontem à noite mesmo. Eu me levantei para tomar água, e ele estava na Sala Comunal, sentado próximo à lareira. Eu não acredito que ele aprontou com o Remo, com você, o Tiago e o Snape , todos ao mesmo tempo.

- O Snape nem é o problema, certo Bella? Denise riu, cutucando a amiga. Mas ao encarar Lílian, percebeu que a amiga não havia gostado da brincadeira.

- Não importa com quem o Sirius aprontou. Eu acho que ele não devia ter feito isso, principalmente em respeito ao Remo. Ele é o único que tem reais motivos para ficar magoado.

- Mas e o seu namoro com o Snape?

- Já era. Ele nunca vai me entender. É melhor assim.

- Então somos duas, Lili. Eu também terminei com o Sirius.

- Não acredito Bella, por que?

- Porque eu não quero namorar um cara inconsequente, que não mede as consequencias de seus atos.

- Pensei que você gostasse dele.

- E gosto, Denise. Mas nós dois juntos nunca vamos dar certo . Somos muito diferentes.

Denise e Lílian se entreolharam e sorriram. Tinham certeza de que Isabella e Sirius só precisavam de um tempo para se entenderem novamente.

* * *

Tiago só apareceu no final da tarde, na hora marcada para o treino de quadribol. Todo o time já estava reunido, inclusive Sirius e Lílian. 

- Pensei que você não iria aparecer mais hoje, Potter - gritou Eric Strap, o apanhador e capitão do time. Ele estava no sétimo e último ano, e parecia alucinado em ganhar a Taça do Campeonato. Infelizmente, era um chato, perfeccionista e implicante. Todo o restante do time esperava ansiosamente pelo fim do ano letivo, e escolher o novo capitão.

- Será que alguém explicou a minha situação para você, seu estúpido?

- A Evans me contou a sua estupidez. Sinceramente, Tiago, pensei que você fosse inteligente o suficiente para saber que não se deve brincar com o Salgueiro Lutador.

Lílian corou discretamente e olhou para Tiago, que parecia surpreso. Era a melhor desculpa para justificar o ferimento no braço, sem revelar a verdade para o restante da escola.

- Espero que o seu braço esteja em perfeitas condições, Potter - continuou Eric - Amanhã é nossa grande final, não se esqueça.

- Com você repetindo isso dez vezes por dia, é impossível esquecer.

Sirius estava sentado em um dos bancos do vestiário, preparando o bastão e a vassoura para o treino. Tiago se sentou ao lado, mas não disse nada. Se limitou a arrumar seu equipamento, ignorando a presença do amigo.

- E o seu braço?

- Vai ficar legal.

- Você não devia ter vindo treinar.

- E você devia ficar com essa sua boca calada, antes que eu te acerte um balaço na cara.

- Vocês dois querem parar? - Lílian reclamou, se aproximando dos dois rapazes - Será que a gente pode esquecer o que aconteceu ontem à noite, por favor?

- Acho melhor irmos logo para o treino, Lílian. Mais tarde a gente conversa sobre isso.

Tiago saiu do vestiário e levantou vôo. O braço estava dolorido, e ele não tinha firmeza suficiente. Mas não ia desistir de jeito nenhum do jogo. O quadribol era sua paixão, e não seria um machucado que irias tirá-lo de campo.

Lílian e Sirius saíram juntos. Ela logo percebeu que o amigo não estava bem. Primeiro, o rompimento com Isabella, e agora, o desprezo de Tiago. Apertou com carinho o ombro dele, num gesto de solidariedade:

- Vai ficar tudo bem novamente, Sirius. Tenha só um pouco de paciência.

- Será?

- Lógico que sim.

- Então me faz um favor?

- É só falar.

- Entrega essa carta para a Bella, sim?

Sirius entregou o envelope para Lílian, e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Te adoro, Lili. 

Os dois levantaram vôo e começaram a treinar.

* * *

Na manhã da final, o clima na mesa da Grifinória continuava tenso. Remo finalmente havia aparecido. Estava mais abatido do que de costume. Ficou o tempo todo em silêncio. Discretamente, olhou na direção da mesa da Sonserina e viu Snape. Se antes era difícil aguentá-lo, agora seria pior ainda. Mas eram os amigos que mais o preocupavam. Estava carregando um sentimento de culpa terrível em relação à Tiago, e muita mágoa de Sirius, embora disfarçasse. Estava acostumado a perdoar as pessoas pelos seus erros. Por isso mesmo era considerado o bom garoto da turma. Sempre gentil, delicado, inteligente. E gostava de ser assim. Infelizmente, Tiago e Sirius eram duas pessoas rancorosas e possuíam um gênio difícil. Quem não os conhecesse poderia jurar que eram irmãos, tamanha a semelhança entre ambos. No fundo, Remo tinha certeza que logo aquela situação seria resolvida. E sorriu, malicioso, fazendo alguns rabiscos em em guardanapo. Lílian esticou o pescoço, curiosa, mas o garoto escondeu o pano antes que ela visse o que havia escrito nele.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, Lílian - Remo disse, rindo, lutando para manter a garota afastada.

- É algum segredo?

- Digamos que sim.

- E porque eu não posso saber?

Remo hesitou, e procurou o apoio dos amigos. Os três rapazes sacudiram a cabeça, negativamente.

- Já entendi, é mais um complô de vocês quatro, certo?

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro concordaram.

- Certo, rapazes, vocês venceram dessa vez.

Lílian se levantou da mesa, e se dirigiu para Sirius e Tiago:

- Espero que vocês não se esqueçam que nós temos um jogo daqui a pouco.

Remo observou a amiga sair do salão, e tirou lentamente o guardanapo do bolso. Era o esboço de um mapa.

- Você é louco de deixar a Lílian ver o nosso mapa, Remo? - Tiago exclamou, indignado.

- Isso deve ficar apenas entre nós. - Sirius completou.

- Eu precisei fazer isso. Para que vocês dois não se esquecessem que precisamos terminá-lo o quanto antes.

- Ok, Aluado, você venceu mais uma vez .

Tiago deixou a mesa, e deu um tapa no ombro de Sirius:

- Acho que está na nossa hora, Almofadinhas.

* * *

A final do campeonato foi um completo desastre para a Grifinória. Corvinal não precisou de muito esforço para vencer o jogo. Tiago não estava conseguindo jogar, pois o braço não estava totalmente curado. Não deixou que ninguém visse o ferimento. Na verdade, ele fora alertado por Madame Pomfrey, ainda na ala hospitalar, de que não estaria em condições de jogar. 

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos de jogo, Lílian, do alto das balizas, visualizou o pomo. Se Eric conseguisse apanhá-lo, venceriam o jogo. 

- Atrás de você, Eric!!!

Eric se virou e viu, a alguns metros de distância, o pomo. Acelerou a vassoura e esticou o braço para pegá-lo. Infelizmente, um balaço o acertou. Perdeu o equilíbrio, e começou a cair. Quando conseguiu se estabilizar novamente, o apanhador adversário já estava com o pomo na mão, sobrevoando o estádio.

A torcida da Grifinória permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto o time descia para o vestiário. Eric parecia transtornado, disposto a encontrar um culpado para o fracasso. Começou atacando Lílian:

- Por que você tinha que gritar "Eric, o pomo?"

- Porque você mesmo falou para eu fazer isso, no treino de ontem, esqueceu?

- E você, Potter, timha que se machucar dois dias antes da final?

Tiago não respondeu. Sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa. Mas foi Sirius quem respondeu:

- A culpa é de todos nós, Eric. Afinal de contas cabia a você apanhar o pomo. E você não o fez.

- Ah, a culpa é minha? Ótimo, pois então estou fora do time. Se virem para arranjar novo apanhador.

- De qualquer forma , você estaria fora mesmo, Strap. Este não é o seu último ano em Hogwarts? - Lilian falou, tentando manter-se séria. O restante do time caiu na gargalhada, diante da cara pasma de Eric.

- Vocês estão tranquilos assim porquê não é o sua última chance de ganhar a Taça. Quero só ver essa calma no próximo ano letivo.

- Com certeza, sem você no time, vamos estar muito melhores, Strap - Tiago completou, rindo. Eric não gostou da piada. Senso de humor não era o seu forte e, por isso resolveu deixar o vestiário, sozinho. Os outros demoraram-se mais alguns minutos, arrumando todo o equipamento.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Sirius, Tiago e Lílian atravessaram o campo de quadribol, a caminho do castelo. Estavam sentindo a derrota, logicamente. Mas tentavam disfarçar, conversando sobre amenidades. O mais importante era que estavam juntos. Sirius e Tiago haviam feito as pazes. Provavelmente Bella também desculparia o namorado. E Lílian, estranhamente, estava tranquila em relação a Severo. Sabia , agora, ao lado dos seus amigos, que havia feito a escolha certa.

Capítulo 4 ...

voltar


	4. Capítulo 4

O MAPA DO MAROTO

Remo, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro desceram lentamente as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino. Eram cerca de meia-noite, e a última coisa que queriam era encontrar alguém pelo caminho. Para evitar qualquer problema, estavam cobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago.

Os quatro rapazes saíram do castelo e se dirigiram para o Salgueiro Lutador. Não era noite de lua cheia, mas tinham assuntos muito importantes para resolverem. Por isso, decidiram se reunir na Casa dos Gritos - ninguém iria encontrá-los.

Pedro se transformou. Ele, Tiago e Sirius haviam se tornado animagos há apenas um ano .Foi o ato de maior coragem que poderiam ter tido. Somente na forma de animais poderiam acompanhar Remo durante suas transformações. Gastaram quase três anos para descobrirem como fazê-lo, sem nenhum professor descobrir o que eles pretendiam. Isso incluiu falsificar assinaturas, para retirar livros da seção Reservada da biblioteca, e varar madrugadas, escondidos, decifrando fórmulas complicadíssimas. Qualquer erro, e poderiam se transformar em aberrações.

Na forma de animais, os quatro rapazes exploraram todos os terrenos de Hogwarts e adjacências. E tiveram a idéia de desenhar um mapa "para a posteridade", segundo Tiago. E, naquela noite, finalmente iriam concluí-lo.

Acenderam velas para iluminar a sala semi-destruída. Remo tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e o guardanapo em que havia feito o rascunho da última parte do mapa.

Abriu o pergaminho sobre uma velha mesa, semi-destruída. Tocou a varinha, e disse, misterioso e importante:

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"!

Os outros três caíram na risada . Era a senha para exibir o desenho. Dessa forma, se algum professor apanhasse o mapa, não conseguiria ver o que estava escrito. 

Imediatamente, todo o esquema do castelo estava à mostra, assim como os jardins de Hogwarts, e os arredores de Hogsmeade. A última parte a ser desenhada eram os sete túneis secretos, e que, logicamente, haviam descoberto em suas excursões noturnas pela escola.

Pedro pegou o rascunho, e começou a passá-lo a limpo. Apesar de não ser inteligente e atrair as garotas, como seus três amigos, ele era um bom desenhista. Demorou pelo menos meia - hora para concluir o desenho, e , para dar o acabamento final, levou quase quarenta minutos. Tiago olhava ansioso para o relógio: já eram quase três horas da manhã.

- Anda logo, Pedro.

- Já estou terminando...

Esperaram mais alguns minutos, e , finalmente...

- Está pronto! E exibiu o mapa, um ar de vitória e brilho no olhar. Os rapazes se aproximaram para observar melhor o desenho. Exatamente no ponto onde se encontravam, havia quatro bonequinhos, com uma legenda, identificando-os. Dentro do castelo, podiam observar todos os alunos dormindo, Pirraça, o poltergeist, aprontando pelos corredores, e Filch fazendo sua ronda noturna.

- Nós somos uns gênios - murmurou Tiago, o sorriso indo de orelha a orelha.

- Acho que merecemos um prêmio - exclamou Sirius, abrindo uma sacola. Tirou de dentro dela quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Ergueu sua garrafa e fez um brinde:

- À nós quatro, ao mapa e à nossa esperteza. Saúde.

Remo, Pedro e Tiago ergueram suas garrafas e brindaram juntamente com Sirius. Logo em seguida, assinaram o mapa com seus apelidos : Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. Fizeram uma cópia para cada um . Assim, evitavam perdê-lo , caso fossem apanhados por um professor ou Filch. E lhe deram o nome de "O Mapa do Maroto".

- Isso será segredo nosso. Ninguém mais deverá ficar sabendo da existência dele.

- Mas a Lílian ficou desconfiada, Remo.

- Em geral, as mulheres são curiosas por natureza. É só não dar chance às meninas, e nunca vão ficar suspeitar o que nós aprontamos - disse Pedro.

- Mas não é sacanagem deixá-las de fora? - reclamou Tiago, sentindo seu rosto corar. Imediatamente, seus três amigos o encararam maliciosamente.

- Deixar as três de fora, ou a Lílian, Tiago? 

- Ah, não enche, Remo. Vocês agora deram para inventar que eu estou interessado nela?

- Não estamos inventando nada, Tiago. São as evidências.

- Que evidências?

- Todas: ficar vermelho sempre que ela fala com você...

- Derrubar seus livros quando ela pede algo emprestado...

- Enfim, completou Sirius, você fica sem-graça toda vez que falamos nela, exatamente como está agora.

Tiago estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Finalmente se levantou e pegou a capa para ir embora.

- Vocês três não prestam! - murmurou, sorrindo. Era impossível esconder qualquer coisa dos Marotos, pensou. E daí se soubessem que ele estava apaixonado? Não era o primeiro da turma: o próprio Sirius estava sofrendo de dor-de-cotovelo, por causa da Isabella.

- Não se preocupe, meu caro Pontas. Nós ajudaremos você a conquistar a Lilian - anunciou Sirius, solenemente.

- Está certo, então. Mas vamos voltar para o castelo, já está amanhecendo.

Os quatro rapazes se cobriram com a capa da Invisibilidade e voltaram para a escola, cansados porém felizes. E realizados também.

Capítulo 5...

voltar


	5. Capítulo 5

APENAS BONS AMIGOS?

Tiago estava diante do espelho, tentando, inutilmente arrumar seu cabelo. Aquele era um velho problema da família: cabelos negros e rebeldes, completamente despenteados. Sirius o observava atentamente, fazendo força para não rir da cara desesperada do amigo.

- Será que você não percebeu que essa é uma batalha inútil, Tiago?

- Eu DETESTO meu cabelo! Como é que eu vou sair desse jeito?

- Você está exatamente como sempre, Tiago. Míope e despenteado - gozou Sirius. Tiago pegou um travesseiro e começou a bater em Sirius, fingindo zanga. Os dois estavam sozinhos no dormitório. Todo o restante da casa já estava no Salão Principal, aguardando o momento de irem à Hogsmeade. Tiago estava extremamente nervoso: depois de dias enrolando, tinha decidido se declarar à Lílian. E nada melhor para isso do que um passeio pelo campo, à sós.

- Vamos repassar o plano?

- Certo: primeiro, eu convido a Lili para tirar fotos nas colinas...não tinha desculpa melhor, Sirius?

- Ela sabe que você gosta de fotografar, Tiago. Nós já discutimos isso antes.

- Ok, ok. Já está certo que ninguém vai atrás da gente?

- O Remo e o Pedro já cuidaram disso. Não vão deixar a Isabella e a Denise irem atrás de vocês.

- Quando nós dois estivermos sozinhos, eu chego e me declaro, assim, na lata?

Sirius suspirou, pacientemente. Tiago parecia uma criança tímida e sem graça. Não parecia nem de longe, o arrasa-corações de Hogwarts.

- Meu caro Pontas, você saberá o que fazer. Agora, anda logo, antes que você perca a hora. Ah, e é lógico: BOA SORTE.

Tiago deu um tapa amistoso no ombro de Sirius:

- Muito obrigado pela sua preciosa ajuda, Almofadinhas. 

- Ahn, Tiago...

- Sim?

- Você me faz um favor...er... dá uma vigiada na Bella por mim, tudo bem?

- Pode deixar, Sirius.

Tiago desceu as escadas correndo, ansioso e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

O bar "Três Vassouras", localizado na rua principal da Vila de Hogsmeade, estava apinhado de alunos de Hogwarts, naquele começo de tarde. Apesar da proximadade dos exames finais, ninguém estava a fim de perder o sábado na biblioteca, estudando. Ali, era o ponto de encontro de Hogsmeade, onde pessoas de todos os lugares sempre davam uma passadinha, para apreciar a boa comida, e suas bebidas exóticas.

O dono do bar era um bruxo velho e simpático, chamado Wilbor Grey. Ele cuidava pessoalmente do seu estabelecimento, acompanhado de sua esposa Evelyne, e de sua filha, Rosmerta. A jovem tinha pouco mais de vinte anos, e havia se formado há pouco tempo em Hogwarts. Adorava trabalhar com o pai, servindo as mesas. Sempre aproveitava para saber notícias da escola, e rever seus antigos colegas e professores.

Tiago, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Isabella e Denise sentaram-se em uma mesa, nos fundos do bar. Rosmerta logo apareceu para tirar os pedidos. 

- Tudo bem com vocês? O que vão querer desta vez?

- Cerveja amanteigada, para todo mundo - pediu Remo.

- Não vou beber hoje, Remo - disse Tiago - Vou querer groselha mesmo.

"Lógico, pensou Remo, sorrindo - cerveja deixa um bafo horrível na boca."

- E o Sirius, por que não veio hoje?

- Está de detenção. Proibido de vir a Hogsmeade até o final do semestre.

- Ah, que pena. Ele me faz rir tanto...Bem, vou buscar as bebidas de vocês.

Tiago bebeu num só gole sua groselha, e esperou Lílian terminar de tomar a cerveja. Ficou observando todo a garota: era linda. Grandes olhos verdes, o cabelo ondulado, vermelho-escuro, contrastando com a pele branca. O traçado do rosto era delicado, mas ela tinha uma expressão decidida, um modo de olhar que o deixava desconcertado. 

- Algum problema, Tiago?

- Ahn?

- Por que você está me encarando?

Era a hora. Agora ou nunca, pensou.

- Eu estava pensando...vamos tirar umas fotos lá fora, nas colinas?

- Claro, porque você não falou antes?

Os dois se levantaram e deixaram a mesa. O restante da turma se entreolhou, cruzando os dedos para que o plano desse certo.

Na porta do "Três Vassouras", Lílian e Tiago cruzaram com Avery, Rosier e Karkarof, os amigos de Severo. Os três olharam com desprezo para a garota e abafaram risadinhas ao entrar no bar. Ela os ignorou, como fazia há anos.

- Como que você não se incomoda com esses trastes, Lili?

- Por que eu não ligo. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. E além do mais, não tenho vergonha nenhuma da minha origem.

- Eles são todos ignorantes. Grande futuro vão ter."

- É...se continuarem assim, vão passar o resto da vida em Azkaban.

- Também não precisa exagerar, Lílian.

- Não estou exagerando. Tenho certeza que o Avery e o Rosier são Death Eaters.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Severo me contou.

- Ah...

- Que tal se nós mudassemos de assunto?

Chegaram ao topo da colina. De um lado, podiam visualizar Hogwarts, o Lago e a estrada de ferro. Do outro, Hogsmeade e seus arredores, campos e plantações. Na opinião de Tiago, era o lugar mais lindo da Europa. Mesmo depois de seis anos de escola, ele ainda não havia conseguido localizar aquele lugar dentro da Inglaterra. "Em algum ponto do norte do país, com certeza" pensou.

Focalizou Lílian com a máquina e bateu uma foto. Era o seu hobby favorito, fotografar todos os seus amigos. 

- Assim não vale, eu não me preparei, Tiago. Estou toda despenteada.

- Você está ótima, linda como sempre.

- Você está só querendo agradar.

- E se não estiver? Posso estar falando a verdade.

A garota ficou parada, rindo, com as mãos na cintura. Era incrível a meiguice de Tiago, e o seu jeito de criança crescida. E como ele conseguia agradá-la, sempre, em qualquer situação.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Lili?

- Fale...

- Eu queria...er...bem...você entende...um beijo?

Lílian parou de sorrir. Estava espantada com aquele pedido. Era o tipo da coisa que ainda não havia passado pela sua cabeça. Ou havia?

- Eu não estou entendendo...

Estavam muito próximos, agora. Ela podia ouvir as batidas apressadas do coração de Tiago."Isso é loucura..."

- Com licença, Lili.

Tiago agarrou Lílian pela cintura e a beijou. Segurou com força aquele corpo miúdo e magro, afundou a mão nos cabelos dela. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ele era muito mais forte. Lentamente, Lílian cedeu. Concentrou-se no beijo, agarrou os ombros de Tiago, deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele. Quanto tempo ficaram, ali, beijando-se, não sabiam. De repente, acabou. Tiago estava vermelho e suado. Lílian parecia assustada.

- Nós não devíamos ter feito isso.

- Mas você gostou...

Lílian se afastou, confusa, e começou a descer a colina. Tiago a seguiu, e segurou a garota pelo braço.

- Acho que a gente precisa conversar sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

- Não há nada para se falar, Tiago.

- Por que você age, assim, Lílian?

- Assim como?

- Esse medo estampado no seu rosto. Você parece uma gatinha acuada.

- Você me assustou. Eu não esperava nada disso.

Lílian se sentou na grama e abaixou a cabeça.

- Você ainda gosta do Snape, é isso?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente.

- Então qual é o seu problema?

- Você precisa me dar um tempo, Tiago. Preciso me acostumar com essa nova situação.

A garota se levantou e sacudiu o mato grudado nas suas vestes. Tiago se aproximou dela:

- Se acostumar com o quê?

- Com o fato de que talvez nós sejamos mais do que bons amigos...

Tiago escancarou um sorriso e encarou Lílian. 

- Você tem todo o tempo que quiser...

Os dois desceram lentamente a colina, em silêncio. No fundo, Lílian se perguntava como não havia percebido antes a paixão recolhida de Tiago. Balançou a cabeça, pensando "homens, como entendê-los?"

* * *

Quando junho chegou, todos os alunos de Hogwarts se concentraram, passando a estudar cada vez mais para os exames finais, que se aproximavam. Era um período exaustivo, os nervos à flor da pele. Todos os dias, a biblioteca ficava cheia nos intervalos de aula e logo após o jantar.

Apesar de ser boa aluna, Lílian preocupava-se em manter boas notas. E, como todos, passava horas estudando, tentando resolver as dúvidas que apareciam de última hora. Ela, Isabella e Remo procuravam estudar juntos, na biblioteca, evitando a sala comunal da Grifinória. No fundo, ela procurava evitar ficar próxima de Tiago. Desde aquela tarde, em Hogsmeade, não parava de pensar nele, naquele beijo, em tudo o que disseram. Enquanto estudavam, ficava se perguntando se Remo estava por dentro. Será que os garotos faziam confidências, assim como ela, Bella e Denise?

Parecia que toda a escola parecia estar sabendo que Lílian e Tiago estavam se envolvendo. Por onde andava, percebia olhares curiosos. Seus colegas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal agora ficavam especulando, querendo saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros. Mas o pior eram os alunos da Sonserina. As garotas inventavam histórias maldosas, armavam picuinhas. Um certo dia, Lílian surpreendeu uma conversa de Narcissa Stevens com várias outras garotas, dentro do banheiro.

- A Evans só brinca com os caras, quando será que eles vão perceber?

- Tenho quase certeza que ela usa algum tipo de feitiço para atrair a atenção deles. Viu o que ela fez com o Snape? 

- Andam dizendo que ela nem é mais virgem...

- Não duvido nada...anda para cima e para baixo com o Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin...

- Fora os trouxas...

Lílian saiu de dentro do boxe, furiosa com toda aquela fofoca:

- Da minha vida cuido eu, portanto, preoucupem-se em cuidar da de vocês. E saiu de dentro do banheiro, irritada . Tudo bem que sua fama em Hogwarts já não era das melhores. Já havia namorado vários garotos, talvez mais que suas próprias amigas. Mas e daí? Era problema seu se não conseguia encontrar o cara certo, alguém que ela realmente gostasse. E se essa pessoa fosse Tiago? Era uma pergunta que não calava. Lílian respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão: "danem-se todos, falem mal, mas falem de mim". E entrou, decidida na sala comunal.

* * *

Tiago estava estudando, com uma pilha de livros na sua frente. Tentava concentrar-se, inutilmente, com Sirius contando piadas ao seu lado.

- Sinceramente, Sirius,você não tem nada para estudar?

- Não. Já estou com toda a matéria guardada na cabeça. 

- Então me deixa estudar em paz...

- Acho que você não vai conseguir...

- Vai tentar me impedir?

- Eu não...- Sirius fez um sinal com a cabeça - mas nossa querida amiga Lílian Evans provavelmente sim.

A garota estava parada , próxima à mesa onde os dois estudavam. 

- Oi, Lili. Veio estudar também?

- Não, Sirius, eu vim falar com o Tiago.

- Então, conversem à vontade, eu não quero atrapalhar, de jeito nenhum. 

Sirius fez sinal de positivo para Tiago, e foi sentar-se junto com Pedro e Remo. 

- Posso saber o que você tem para me falar - disse Tiago, corando.

- Acho que...bem, agi como uma criança aquela tarde. Mas você me surpreendeu aquele dia, eu não esperava, entende?

- Entendo. Também não vou te forçar a nada, Lílian. E tudo pode voltar a ser como antes. Eu não ligo.

- Mas eu não estou sendo forçada, Tiago. E também não quero mais ser somente sua amiga...

- Você...está falando sério?

Lílian se aproximou mais ainda, e beijou com força Tiago, sem ligar para as outras pessoas que estavam na sala. Lentamente, ele a afastou. Foi a primeira vez que ele percebeu que realmente amava Lílian. No que dependesse dele, casaria com ela ali, naquele instante. Finalmente caiu em si: estava parado no meio da sala comunal, pessoas olhando para os dois curiosos, e Lílian, rindo, os olhos verdes brilhando.

Capítulo 6...

voltar


	6. Capítulo 6

FIM DE SEMESTRE e FÉRIAS DE VERÃO

Quando o verão chegou, com força total, os exames já haviam se encerrado. Todos os alunos aproveitavam os últimos dias de aula para ficarem à toa, andando pela beira do lago e se refrescando com jarras e mais jarras de suco de abóbora.

Corujas começaram a chegar com maior frequência pela manhã, trazendo os planos das famílias para as férias de verão. Para Lílian, nenhuma novidade: iria passar o mês de julho e metade de agosto em Londres. Nas duas últimas semanas iria para Connor Bay, um balneário no sul da Inglaterra, onde sua família possuía uma casa de veraneio. 

Faltando três dias para as férias, Tiago também recebeu uma carta de sua mãe, a respeito do verão. E, as notícias não foram muito bem recebidas:

- Eu não acredito !!!

- Qual é a bomba, Tiago? 

- Meus pais planejaram uma viagem para a Romênia. 

- Romênia - Lílian perguntou, curiosa - Por quê?

- Ah, Lílian, então o Tiago não contou o grande segredo dele? - falou Sirius, num tom sobrenatural - Ele pertence a uma família de vampiros, e eles vão fazer uma reunião de família na Transilvânia.

- Ah, Ah, Ah, muito engraçado. Nós vamos visitar uma tia do pai. Na verdade, é uma tia que eu nem conheço. Segundo minha mãe, ela está muito velha e doente, e faz questão de me conhecer antes de morrer.

- Super divertido, Tiago. Visitar uma tia que você não conhece. Pensei que nada fosse mais chato que passar dois meses inteiros em uma fazenda na Irlanda - Sirius comentou, divertido.

- Mas a Irlanda é um país lindo, Sirius - Lílian disse, quase indignada - e eu pensei que você gostasse de ir para lá.

- E gosto. O problema é que minha avó pensa que eu ainda tenho doze anos: me trata feito criança. Minha irmã adora, logicamente. Só estou pensando o que vou fazer para passar o tempo.

Lílian parou de prestar atenção em Sirius, e se concentrou em Tiago. Ele estava visivelmente transtornado.

- Mas você não pediu autorização para viajar comigo, Tiago?

- Pedi. Mas minha mãe disse que Connor Bay pode esperar. A tia Magreery não.

Suspirou, resignado. Passar dois meses inteiros sem ver Lílian parecia um sacrifício. Dobrou a carta e a enfiou dentro do bolso.

* * *

Como ocorria todos os anos, a turma se dispersou ao desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts. Lílian e Denise ficariam em Londres. Sirius e Tiago moravam em uma cidade próxima, chamada Country River. Remo, Isabella e Pedro nem chegavam a sair da estação. Remo ia direto para a Escócia, Isabella, para Manchester e Pedro, Liverpool. 

A Sra Evans esperava, ansiosa, do outro lado da Plataforma 9 e meia. Finalmente, Lílian saiu, acompanhada de Denise, Sirius e Tiago.

- A gente se vê em 1º de Setembro, então? Lílian perguntou, aflita.

- Pelo jeito...mas eu te escrevo...todos os dias, eu juro - Tiago respondeu.

Deram um longo beijo de despedida, o que incomodou a mãe de Lílian. Logicamente, ela já conhecia os dois rapazes, mas não esperava que a filha se exibisse daquela maneira, em plena estação. Não considerava de bom tom, para moças de respeito, beijos em público.

- Vamos, Lílian, estou com um pouco de pressa, sua irmã ficou sozinha em casa, com o Válter.

A garota fez uma careta, e acenou para Sirius e Tiago. Finalmente, saíram da estação King's Cross. A Sra. Evans deu carona para Denise. Pelo menos, moravam próximas, o que serviu de consolo para Lílian. 

- A gente se fala então, Lili.

- Passa lá em casa.

- Pode deixar.

Lílian permaneceu em silêncio até chegarem em casa. Desde que o pai morrera, há três anos, era doloroso saber que não o veria na sala, esperando orgulhoso a filha. 

- Ah, estamos em casa.

O sobrado continuava o mesmo, pensou. Pintura branca, com um jardim impecável, localizado em um bairro de classe média de Londres. 

- Ânimo, Lili, por favor. As férias vão ser ótimas, e o seu aniversário já está perto, esqueceu?

- Lógico que não, mãe. Só estou pensando na saudade que eu já estou sentindo do Tiago.

A Sra Evans sorriu para a filha. Não conseguia entendê-la, definitivamente. Cada hora interessada em um rapaz diferente.

- Ele não vai te escrever? Então, fique sossegada, o que é seu ninguém tira, Lílian, minha mãe já me dizia isso. Agora, por favor , me ajude com as malas, sim?

* * *

Lílian passava a maior parte do dia fora de casa, para manter a paz dentro do seu lar. Infelizmente, há muito tempo não tinha um relacionamento saudável com sua irmã, Petúnia. Desde que entrara para Hogwarts, as duas passaram a se desentender. Petúnia não suportava magia ,ou qualquer outra coisa que fugisse do seu entendimento e compreensão. Na sua opinião, Lílian era uma desajustada mental, opinião compartilhada pelo seu noivo, Válter Dursley.

Normalmente, Lílian saía com Denise para andar de bicicleta pelos arredores de Londres. Apesar de ser puro-sangue, Denise apreciava os pequenos prazeres dos trouxas: bicicletas, cinema, televisão, Beatles e Elton John. Qualquer um que visse as duas amigas juntas, poderia jurar que eram absolutamente normais. 

- Tem recebido notícias do nosso pessoal, Lili?

- Ah, sim, Tiago cumpriu sua promessa. Tenho recebido cartas dele todos os dias.

- É, ele me mandou um postal da Romênia. Sirius e Isabella também me escreveram.

- A Bella contou a você sobre o trouxa italiano? - Lilian comentou, entre risos.

- O que?

- A Isabella me escreveu esta semana. Ela está passando férias na Itália, e conheceu um trouxa italiano, e está a-pai-xo-na-da!!!

- Mas ela não sabe nada sobre trouxas...

- É , eu sei...por isso ela me escreveu...desesperada por que não sabia o que era um cinema...

- Coitado do Sirius, quando souber...

- É, ele não vai gostar nada. Ele ainda é louco pela Bella...

Denise ficou quieta por um instante, mas logo em seguida voltou a falar, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante:

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar, Li...

- Sim?

- Você se lembra do Frank Longbottom, naturalmente.

- Ah, sim, lógico. Ele não está na Academia Britânica de Aurors?

- É, está. Então, nós nos encontramos um dia desses no Beco Diagonal, e ele me chamou para sair. Nós fomos a um bar, conversamos a noite inteira. 

- Que lindo, Denise, e aí?

- Bem, ele tem aparecido quase todos os dias em casa...acho que nós estamos namorando, Lili.

Lílian deu um gritinho de alegria, e abraçou a amiga. Denise nunca havia namorado antes, era meio desajeitada com os rapazes. Sabia que Frank era uma pessoa muito legal. Havia se formado há dois anos , e estava agora se preparando para ser um Auror.

* * *

Lílian completou dezessete anos no dia 02 de agosto. Acordou com várias corujas invadindo seu quarto, descarregando vários pacotes de presentes. Enquanto abria as embalagens, era observada por Petúnia. Esta estava parada diante da porta do quarto, com uma cara enfezada.

- Esse monte de corujas fizeram tanto barulho que eu acordei.

- Bom dia para você também, Petúnia.

- Feliz Aniversário - bocejou a moça, jogando um embrulho para Lílian. Era um ursinho de pelúcia, do modelo mais infantil possível. Não disse nada. No fundo, estava contente pelo gesto de trégua da irmã. 

Havia recebido presentes de todos os seus amigos: Isabella, Remo, Pedro, Sirius, Denise. Até mesmo Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, havia mandando uma lata de biscoitos. Mas percebeu que Tiago não havia mandado nada, nem mesmo um cartão. Disfarçou sua decepção quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, cantando parabéns à você.

Por volta da hora do almoço, a campainha tocou, e Petúnia correu para atender. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um maço de rosas, gigantesco o suficiente para cobrir a pessoa que o carregava.

- A Lílian está?

Petúnia abriu a boca, assustada. 

- Petúnia, quem está aí? - Lílian perguntou, descendo as escadas.

- Deve ser algum louco, daquela sua escola de malucos . Só pode ser - gritou Petúnia, saindo correndo. Assim que sua irmã saiu da porta, Lílian identificou um chumaço de cabelos negros por detrás das flores.

- Tiago?

- Gostou da surpresa?

Lílian pegou o buquê de rosas, e finalmente pode ver o rosto de Tiago. Estava sorrindo, de orelha a orelha. 

- Seu louco - exclamou rindo.

Fez o rapaz entrar, enquanto procurava algum lugar para colocar as rosas. Resolveu deixá-las sobre a mesa. 

- Feliz Aniversário, Lílian.

- Seu bobo - e abraçou e beijou o namorado tantas vezes, que quase perdeu o ar.

- O que está acontecendo ? A Sra Evans entrou na sala, interessada, e viu as flores sobre a mesa. 

- Mãe, olha só o que o Tiago me trouxe. 

- Ah, como vai, Tiago?

- Estou bem , Sra Evans.

- São realmente lindas...mas você não estava na Romênia?

- Estava...mas meus pais me autorizaram a vir para cá, hoje, por causa do aniversário da Lili.

A mãe saiu da sala, em procura de um vaso em que coubesse as flores, enquanto Lílian o fazia sentar no sofá. 

- Como você fez para chegar até aqui?

- Usei Pó de Flu, lógicamente.

- Mas a Romênia é muito longe.

- Eu sei, precisei fazer duas escalas...mas eu não ia deixar de te ver hoje, de jeito nenhum.

Lílian sorriu, encantada com o namorado. Não tinha palavras para dizer, principalmente depois que Tiago tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso da jaqueta.

- Seu presente. 

A garota abriu a caixinha, e dentro havia uma corrente de ouro, com um pingente de esmeraldas, em forma de um coração.

- Você gostou? Achei que iria combinar com os seus olhos...

- É linda, Tiago. 

Os dois aproveitaram o restante do dia para matarem as saudades. Andaram à toa pela cidade, rindo e brincando como duas crianças. Quando estava anoitecendo, foram ao Beco Diagonal, tomar um belo sorvete. De repente, Tiago sentiu uma pontada de angústia. Teria que ir embora dali a poucos minutos, e não queria deixar Lílian. Os dois caminharam em silêncio atá alcançarem "O Caldeirão Furado", um misto de bar e hospedaria para bruxos, e onde havia uma boa lareira, própria para usar o Pó de Flu. Era assim que Tiago voltaria à Romênia.

- A gente se vê em King's Cross, então? - Lílian perguntou, ansiosa. 

- É, agora eu não posso mais voltar, antes do final das férias. Te escrevo.

- Eu vou estar em Connor Bay nos próximos dias. Manda as cartas para lá.

Os dois se beijaram, e Tiago jogou o pó na lareira. Chamas verdes surgiram, enquanto ele falava o mais claramente possível: "Casa da Tia Magreery".

Capítulo 7...

voltar


	7. Capítulo 7

O SÉTIMO ANO

A plataforma 9 e meia estava lotada, no dia 1º de Setembro. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts esperavam ansiosos pelo momento de embarcar, principalmente os do primeiro ano.Sirius e Tiago chegaram juntos à estação, trazidos por Félix e Mellyssa Black, os pais de Sirius. Na verdade, os rapazes não precisavam de acompanhantes até a estação: podiam muito bem se virar sozinhos. Mas, junto deles, havia uma garota de onze anos. Alta, para sua idade, Lyra Black era uma cópia feminina de seu irmão: cabelos castanho-escuros, pele clara e olhos azuis. Os dois colocaram a bagagem dentro do trem, e voltaram para a plataforma, para se despedirem dos Black, e esperar o resto da turma. Não demorou muito, e Lílian e Denise surgiram pela barreira mágica. Foi um alívio para Tiago, que não aguentava mais esperar. Mataram as saudades ali mesmo. Logo em seguida, chegaram Remo, Isabella e Pedro. Este também estava acompanhado da irmã caçula, Amanda Pettigrew.

Um apito agudo e longo serviu para lembrar a todos que era hora de embarcar. 

- Espero não receber nenhuma carta do Profº Dumbledore este ano, Sirius - recomendou o Sr Black, sério e enérgico - Já é hora de você criar juízo.

Sirius suspirou. Era sempre desssa forma que o Sr Black se despedia do filho. A mãe era mais carinhosa, embora fizesse muitas recomendações também. Beijou os filhos, antes de embarcarem no trem.

- Cuide bem da sua irmã, não deixe-a se meter em confusões, certo ? Querida, não se preocupe, você vai se divertir muito.

Os jovens acenaram para os Black, parados na plataforma. Logo depois, o casal desaparatou.

A viagem transcorreu tranquila. Tiago e Lílian ficaram a maior parte do tempo abraçados, quase dormindo. Era uma forma de compensar todo a saudade que sentiram um do outro. Denise e Isabella comentavam as férias, alegremente. Isabella não parava de falar sobre o namorado trouxa, deixando Sirius irratado o suficiente para sair da cabine. Tinha passado as férias inteiras pensando na ex-namorada, sentindo a maior dor-de-cotovelo, e ela lá, sem se importar ,eixbindo-se, como sempre gostara de fazer.

Antes que percebessem, haviam chegado à estação de Hogsmeade. Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, tentava organizar os alunos do primeiro ano, que tradicionalmente faziam a travessia do lago. Lyra assustou-se com o tamanho de Hagrid, quase um gigante. Virou-se para Sirius, praticamente apavorada:

- Vou ter que ir com ele? Nos barcos?

- Ai, Lyra, por favor, não banque a criança mimada, certo? Vai de barco, sim e com o Hagrid. Ele é uma pessoa muito boa, você vai ver. Agora anda, vamos.

Lílian, ao entrar no Salão Principal , sentiu-se irreal. Somente naquele instante, percebeu que aquele era o seu último ano em Hogwarts. Aquela cerimônia de seleção, que estava começando, seria a última a assistir. Dali pouco menos de um ano, deixaria de ser aprendiz: se tornaria uma bruxa formada, apta a exercer a magia. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu medo do futuro, do incerto. Sabia que o mundo, fora de Hogwarts, era cruel e perverso. Lord Voldemort havia ascendido rapidamente nos últimos seis anos, e sua busca pelo poder total já havia feito muitas vítimas. As notícias de seus crimes, e de seus seguidores, estampavam as manchetes do Profeta Diário, o jornal de maior circulação na comunidade mágica. Lílian correu os olhos pelo salão e detiveram-se na mesa dos professores. Ao perceber o olhar de Alvo Dumbledore, sentiu-se tranquila. Era a sensação de paz que emanava dele, que a fez voltar a realidade, ao banquete, ao fato de que Lyra e Amanda já estavam sentadas à mesa da Grifinória e que Tiago a olhava , curioso:

- Algum problema, Lílian?

- Só estava pensando na saudade que eu vou sentir daqui, quando nós nos formarmos...

* * *

As aulas recomeçaram, e todos perceberam que o último ano não seria fácil. Desde o primeiro dia, os professores falaram da importância de estudarem atentamente toda a matéria, já que prestariam o N.I.E.M - Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia, o diploma mais avançado de Hogwarts, fundamental para quem quisesse entrar para o Ministério da Magia.

Tiago e Sirius não se preocupavam em se matar de estudar. Desde crianças sabiam o que iriam fazer da vida: ser um jogador de quadribol. Apesar de muito inteligentes, tinham um talento natural. E que seria muito bem explorado.

Lílian tinha vontade de trabalhar para o Ministério, mas não sabia especificamente em qual área. Tinha longas conversas com os amigos e Tiago. 

- Você se preocupa demais, Líli. Relaxa. - Esse era o conselho de Isabella. De todos, era a menos preocupada:

- Eu penso em me casar, primeiro. Depois, procuro qualquer coisa para fazer.

Remo era muito bom em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Pedro gostava de cuidar de criaturas mágicas. Denise também se sentia um pouco perdida, assim como Lílian.

- Lílian, fale com o meu pai - disse Tiago, certa noite, enquanto faziam os deveres. Ele tem muitos contatos importantes dentro do Ministério, e pode te orientar melhor que qualquer um de nós.

- Você acha?

- Tenho quase certeza. 

- Você já falou para ele que pretende seguir carreira como batedor?

- Já. No começo, ele ficou meio desapontado. Mas no fim, eu consegui convencê-lo. O Sirius sim, vai ter grandes problemas em casa. O Sr Black sonha com uma ilustre carreira para o filho. 

- Algo que dê muito juízo.

Os dois caíram na risada, mas Lílian de repente ficou séria, os olhos brilharam intensamente.

- Meu pai uma vez me disse que o mais importante é sermos felizes, gostar do que se faz...

Tiago encarou Lílian por uns instantes, e limpou uma lágrima que a garota teimava em esconder.

- Não gosto de te ver triste.

- Não estou triste. Mas toda vez que eu penso no meu pai, eu fico assim...com saudades, sinto muito a falta dele. - Lílian sorriu, segurando o rosto do namorado. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, ignorando por um instante tudo ao seu redor.

* * *

Mas não eram somente as aulas que preocupavam os alunos, principalmente os da Grifinória. Precisavam de um novo capitão e um novo apanhador para o time de quadribol. Finalmente, em meados de outubro, o time marcou uma reunião com Madame Hooch, a professora de quadribol. Depois de muito falatório, conseguiram chegar a um acordo quanto a escolha dos jogadores.

- Façam o seguinte: primeiro, escolham o capitão do time. Depois, façam testes de seleção para o apanhador. Quem melhor se destacar, ganha o posto.

- Quem poderia ser o capitão?- perguntou Daniel Mayson, um dos artilheiros do time.

- Acredito que o capitão deva ser escolhido entre os antigos jogadores, Mayson.

Os jogadores se entreolharam. No fundo, todos queriam ser capitão, mas o medo da responsabilidade fez com que o time permanecesse em silêncio.

- Alguém se habilita? - a professora perguntou.

Sirius e Tiago se encararam. Eram os jogadores mais antigos, tinham talento de sobra. Mas Sirius sabia que não tinha espírito de líder. Era estourado, nervoso. Precisavam de alguém mais ponderado e responsável. Lentamente, fez um sinal para o restante do time, indicando Tiago com a cabeça. O rapaz hesitou por alguns segundos, mas finalmente concordou.

- Eu, professora. Se os outros jogadores concordarem, logicamente.

Um a um, o time acenou positivamente. Tiago jogava pela Grifinória desde o segundo ano. Tinha a experiência e o entrosamento necessários para ser o capitão.

Quando entraram na sala comunal, Lílian correu ao dormitório, e trouxe sua máquina fotográfica. Desceu as escadas correndo, animada. Subiu em uma cadeira, pedindo a atenção de todos:

- Vamos bater palmas para o nosso novo capitão, Tiago Potter.

Enquanto todos os colegas o cumprimentavam, Lílian tirou uma série de fotografias. 

- Remo, pega a máquina, quero tirar uma foto com a Líli - Tiago gritou, transbordando de felicidade. Pegou Lílian no colo, e a girou pela cintura, rindo como se fossem duas crianças. 

- Você merece, Tiago.

- Agora nosso capitão precisa fazer um discurso, - gritou Sirius, entusiasmado. 

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Este ano vamos ganhar a Taça

No dia seguinte a tarde, depois de testarem vários alunos da Grifinória, Tiago já havia feito sua escolha. Juntou-se aos outros jogadores, para expor sua opinião.

- Acho que o Crouch Jr é o mais rápido. Tem mais percepção, também.

- Mas ele é antipático, Tiago. Metido a besta.

- Se ele não se indispor com ninguém, Sirius, não haverá problema algum. 

- Eu gostei do Crouch, também, Sirius - disse Jennifer Kvlar, outra artilheira.

- Vamos dar uma chance ao garoto, então. - Sirius concordou, finalmente .

- Todos de acordo? Certo, então vou avisá-lo que ele foi escolhido.

Naquela mesma noite, Tiago afixou um pergaminho no quadro de avisos do saguão de entrada, com a nova formação do time.

Time de Quadribol - Grifinória 1975-1976

Black, Sirius : batedor - 7º ano

Crouch Jr, Bartolomeu: apanhador - 3º ano

Evans, Lílian: goleira - 7º ano

Kvlar, Jennifer : artilheira - 5º ano

Lorens, Herbert : artilheiro - 6º ano

Mayson, Daniel : artilheiro - 5º ano

Potter, Tiago: batedor e capitão - 7º ano

Capítulo 8...

voltar


	8. Capítulo 8

Aulas de Adivinhação

Ao longo das semanas, Tiago revelou-se um capitão exigente e perfeccionista. Marcava treinos frequentes, para manter o time aquecido e entrosado. Logo no início, gostou do desempenho de Crouch Jr. Apesar de não se simpatizar com o garoto, admitia o talento do jovem apanhador.

Lílian, por sua vez, sentia-se exausta. Além dos treinos, estava sobrecarregada com deveres extras de Adivinhação. Esta era, sem dúvida, a aula que ela menos gostava de estudar, mas era a mais divertida, na qual mais aprontava, em companhia de Denise e Isabella. Porém, aos poucos a paciência da Profª Trelawney foi-se esgotando. Fazia previsões assombrosas sobre o futuro das três garotas, o que provocava mais riso. Finalmente, a profª optou por passar deveres extras.

- "Faça uma previsão para a sua próxima semana, baseada nas cartas do Tarô, explicando passo - a - passo os métodos utilizados" . Sinceramente, Lílian, por que você insiste nisso? - Tiago perguntou indignado, certa noite. 

- Porque é engraçado, Tiago. 

- Engraçado? Ficar até tarde lendo essas cartas?

- E você acha que nós estamos nos dando ao trabalho de ler as cartas? 

As três deram grandes gargalhadas, deixando Tiago sem entender. Foi Isabella quem respondeu, tomando fôlego:

- Nós simplesmente inventamos algumas coisas bem absurdas, fingimos que consultamos as cartas, e a professora fica satisfeita.

- Vocês três são loucas...

O rapaz deixou as garotas em paz, enquanto ele mesmo tentava escrever uma complicada redação : "As Regras do Futebol".

* * *

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória estavam assistindo aula de Adivinhação ( exceto Sirius e Tiago, que tinham Estudo dos Trouxas no mesmo horário ). A Profª Trelawney dividiu a turma em duplas. Lílian e Isabella sentaram-se uma de frente para a outra, com as cartas dispostas na mesa. 

- Agora vocês virem as cartas, e comecem a ler a previsão para o seu par. 

Lílian virou as cartas de Isabella. As figuras não faziam o menor sentido.

- Acho que você vai ter um bebê, Bella.- Líli falou séria. As duas caíram na risada.

- Hum, e você vai...- disse Bella analisando as cartas de Lílian, fazendo cara de deboche - ter um bebê também, olhe só!! O que você e o Tiago andaram aprontando nas férias?

- A previsão de vocês duas deve estar muito boa, pelas risadas - reclamou a profª - Deixem-me vê-las... - A profª virou todas as cartas de Lílian e Isabella, examinando-as.

- Alguma relação com bebês, professora? - Isabella sufocou a risada, tentando parecer séria. De repente, o semblante da Profª Trelawney mudou: seus olhos pareciam saltar das órbitas e o rosto tornou-se mais pálido. E começou a falar, frases soltas, sem sentido:

- No Dia das Bruxas...o Lord das Trevas...o sacrifício será a sua ruína...um traidor...livre...um inocente...remorso...muitos anos...não verá o fruto do amor crescer...muita infelicidade...

Todos voltaram a atenção para a professora. Estavam assustados, porém ninguém havia entendido uma só palavra dita. Ela, então, virou-se para os alunos:

- Algum problema, meus queridos?

- A senhora fez uma previsão, professora. - Pedro murmurou, muito baixo - Algo sobre o Lord das Trevas...

- Francamente, Sr Pettigrew. O senhor deve ter entendido mal.

- Não , todos nós ouvimos, professora. Algo vai acontecer, talvez hoje à noite...a senhora referiu-se ao Dia das Bruxas...

- Provavelmente eu cochilei durante a aula...Vamos voltar ao trabalho, temos muito que fazer...Por favor, esqueçam o que ocorreu, seja lá o que for.

* * *

- Não sei por que vocês estão impressionados desse jeito. - Sirius falou, servindo-se de torta de abóbora. - Todos sabem que essa mulher é uma fraude. Por isso mesmo, eu nem optei pelas aulas de adivinhação.

Estavam todos no Salão Principal, participando da festa do Dia das Bruxas. Tiago e Sirius ouviram atentamente os detalhes da aula de adivinhação, embora não tivessem levado a sério a predição da Profª Trelawney.

- Você não estava lá, para ouvir, Sirius. Como pode ter certeza? -Isabella perguntou, irritada - Precisava ver o jeito da professora, parecia uma louca.

No fundo, Lílian concordava com Sirius. Provavelmente, a Profª Trelawney havia encenado aquela predição para acabar com as gracinhas em sala de aula. Remo também havia chegado à mesma conclusão.

- Faz algum sentido o que ela disse? - perguntou.

Denise, Sarah e Nancy, que haviam se dado ao trabalho de anotar as palavras da professora num pedaço de pergaminho, tentavam interpretá-las:

- No Dia das Bruxas... - murmurou Denise - algo deve acontecer hoje... O Lord das Trevas... vai ruir? 

- Seria bom - brincou Sirius.

- Estamos falando sério!! - bradou Sarah - pelo jeito alguém vai trair Você-Sabe-Quem... Que sacrifício?

- Porque vocês não param de perder tempo com isso e vêm curtir a festa? Já não ficou claro que tudo isso é uma brincadeira de mau-gosto da professora?

No fim, deram razão à Tiago e Sirius, e voltaram a atenção para a festa. No entanto, Isabella guardou o pergaminho com a predição anotada. Ao final da noite, quando todos já estavam se recolhendo à suas casas, a garota se dirigiu a Prof ª McGonagall.

- Hum, professora, com licença...

- Sim, Bianchi?

- É sobre a Profª Trelawney...parece que ela fez uma predição, durante a nossa aula, hoje pela manhã.

- Ouvi um boato a esse respeito. Algum problema?

- Nós anotamos o que ela dissse. São frases soltas, parecem não fazer sentido algum. 

Isabella entregou a anotação para a professora, que leu atentamente. Por fim, fez uma observação.

- A adivinhação é um ramo muito inexato, Srta Bianchi, e muito do que a Profª Trelawney diz, serve apenas para assustar seus alunos. Não se preocupe, tudo o que está escrito aí não faz o menor sentido.

- A senhora acha mesmo?

- É minha opinião pessoal. Em todo caso, posso mostrar para o Profº Dumbledore. Talvez ele tenha algum interesse em ler essa...essa predição.

A professora dobrou o pergaminho e guardou-o dentro das vestes.

- Agora vá, é hora de recolher-se.

Capítulo 9...

voltar


	9. Capítulo 9

Aulas, Namoro e Quadribol

Com o passar das semanas, Tiago mostrou-se um capitão perfeccionista e exigente, mas com muito bom humor. Crouch logo entrosou-se com o restante do time. Havia harmonia entre todos os jogadores, e as chances de conquistarem a taça aquele ano.

Conforme a data do primeiro jogo se aproximava, o time da Grifinória treinava com mais intensidade e garra. Era comum os outros colegas da casa irem ao estádio no horário dos treinos, incentivando os jogadores. Mesmo que isso significasse tomar chuva ou enfrentar o frio cortante daquele final de outono.

Nancy Welsh, uma das companheiras de dormitório de Lílian, passou a assistir à todos os treinos. Ficava sentada nas arquibancadas, quieta, sem dar nenhum palpite. Não se interessava pelo quadribol em si. Mas desde o fim do verão, quando soube que Isabella voltara da Itália, apaixonada por um trouxa, Nancy cercava Sirius como podia. E assistir os treinos, mostrar interesse nas mesmas coisas que ele lhe pareceu uma boa tática. 

Na véspera do jogo, logo após o último treino, Nancy correu para o campo, e chamou Lílian de lado, antes que esta entrasse no vestiário.

- Lílian, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro, sobre o quê?

Sirius e Tiago alcançaram as duas garotas. Comentavam, animados, a boa perspectiva do jogo. 

- Eu espero você se trocar, Lílian - respondeu a garota.

- E aí, Nancy, tomou gosto pelo quadribol? - Sirius perguntou, curioso.

Nancy ficou vermelha, mas soube manter a pose.

- Percebi que é um jogo bastante empolgante. E você voa muito bem, Sirius.

- Ah..., bem obrigado. Vai assistir ao jogo, certo?

- Não perderia por nada.

Os dois rapazes entraram no vestiário, e Nancy aguardou Lílian do lado de fora. Ouviu a colega falar com Tiago, e logo em seguida, a encontrou na porta.

- Então, o que você queria me falar?

- Bem...eu soube que a Isabella está namorando o tal do italiano...quer dizer, isso é verdade mesmo?

- Pelo que ela me disse, é. E ele tem escrito toda semana, parece muito apaixonado.

- Então ela e o Sirius...

Lílian caiu na risada. Finalmente percebera aonde Nancy queria chegar.

- Seu caminho está livre, Nancy. Quer minha opinião: vá em frente. 

- Mas você é tão amiga da Isabella, confidente e tudo o mais...

- Eu sei, mas não gostei da maneira como ela agiu e tem agido com o Sirius. Eu e a Denise tentamos convencê-la a voltar atrás, mas ela é teimosa. 

- Posso contar com você, então?

- Pode. O Sirius é como um irmão para mim. E eu quero vê-lo feliz.

* * *

A Grifinória arrasou no primeiro jogo, contra a Corvinal. Foi uma revanche, para compensar a derrota na final do último campeonato. Crouch mostrou-se um ótimo apanhador, conseguindo capturar o pomo de ouro em pouco menos de quinze minutos. Finalmente haviam encontrado equilíbrio e companheirismo dentro do time.

A comemoração durou várias horas na sala comunal . Foi o pretexto mais que perfeito para Nancy aproximar-se ainda mais de Sirius. Conversaram durante boa parte da festa, até que, finalmente, foram os últimos a deixar a sala comunal.

- Não pensei que você tinha tanto interesse em quadribol, Nancy.

- Me interesso por muito mais coisas...

- Como é que em quase sete anos de escola, nós nunca conversamos tanto quanto hoje?

- Talvez por falta de uma boa oportunidade, Sirius.

- Não é isso...acho que faltou nos conhecermos melhor. 

- Mas não é tarde para isso. Podemos começar agora.

Sirius parou ao pé da escada, observando melhor a colega. A beleza não era o forte de Nancy, mas também não era feia. Era assim...normal. Não era sensual como Isabella, e seus olhar não era profundo como o de Lílian. Mas, mesmo assim, naquela noite, Nancy conseguira fazer com que ele não pensasse em Isabella. 

- Vou dormir, Sirius. Boa noite, até amanhã.

- Boa noite, Nancy. Tenha bons sonhos...

- Pode ter certeza que sim.

Quando Nancy entrou no dormitório, as meninas ainda estavam acordadas, comentando pela enésima vez a partida. Lílian já estava deitada, exausta, ouvindo a conversa das amigas. Isabella estava sentada diante do espelho, escovando os cabelos. 

- Pelo jeito a conversa estava muito boa, né Nancy?

- Estava sim, Isabella. Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

- Eu? Com ciúmes do Sirius? De jeito nenhum.

- Então porque o comentário?

- Esquece, Nancy. Tomara que vocês fiquem juntos. Quem sabe assim ele fica menos agressivo comigo.

- Bem, ele tem os motivos dele, não?

Isabella virou-se para a colega. Era estranho o que estava sentindo. Tinha certeza de que estava apaixonada por Giuliano, o seu namorado italiano e trouxa. Sirius havia sido o seu primeiro namorado, mas agora era passado. Ele tinha o direito de se interessar por outras pessoas. Como Nancy, por exemplo.

- Isso é um problema meu, Nancy. Mas não me arrependo de ter terminado com ele, nós não iríamos dar certo juntos.

- Você então não se importa? Se eu e o Sirius ficarmos juntos?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. 

As duas garotas se deitaram. Isabella apagou as últimas velas acesas, e puxou as cortinas que envolviam sua cama. Ficou muito tempo acordada, pensando em tudo o que havia dito para Nancy. Ficou com uma única dúvida: será que não se importaria mesmo, se visse Sirius com outra garota?

* * *

O namoro de Sirius e Nancy começou de uma forma bastante tranquila, de uma forma quase natural. Mesmo não demonstrando grandes arroubos de paixão, Sirius estava mais calmo e gentil com todos. Parou de ser agressivo com Isabella, voltando a conversar com a ex. Até mesmo seus pais pareceram satisfeitos com o namoro. Mellyssa Black fez questão de escrever para o filho. Comentou que conhecia os Welsh , uma família, antiga, rica ,tradicional,etc. Todos os valores que consideravam importantes. Apenas Lyra não gostou da nova situação. Sentia ciúmes absurdos do irmão, disputando a atenção dele com Nancy.

Lílian e Tiago, a cada dia que passava, estavam mais apaixonados. Em todos os intervalos que tinham, procuravam uma sala de aula vazia, um cantinho qualquer para que pudessem ficar a sós, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Durante as aulas, procuravam comportar-se apenas como colegas. Mas era comum Tiago, entre um exercício e outro, afagar os cabelos da namorada, ou mandar bilhetinhos. Só evitava essas atitudes nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que eram assistidas juntamente com a Sonserina. Snape procurava ficar afastado do casal, mas observava cada movimento de Lílian, e se sentia mais infeliz. Mas guardava esses sentimentos para si mesmo. Para sua turma, dizia que não sabia onde estava com a cabeça ao namorar uma sangue-ruim.

Faltando poucas mais de duas semanas para o Natal, as aulas passaram a ser mais intensas, e o volume de deveres, maior. Os alunos começaram a perceber que estavam, realmente, chegando ao fim do aprendizado em magia. Pouco a pouco, passaram a ter acesso aos livros da seção reservada da biblioteca, e à ingredientes venenosos durante as aulas de poções. Mas foi a última aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, antes das férias, que mais chocou todos os alunos. O Profº Kerrigan chegou à sala de aula, e mandou todos os alunos para fora do castelo.

- Mas professor, está nevando lá fora - protestou Pedro, indignado.

- Eu sei, Sr Pettigrew, mas infelizmente essa aula só poderá ser ministrada fora da propriedade.

- Por que?

- Os senhores já vão entender. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Os alunos saíram do castelo, bastante curiosos. Contornaram o lago, e caminharam em direção aos portões de entrada de Hogwarts. Faltando uns cem metros, o professor fez um sinal para todos pararem.

- Nossa aula de hoje será sobre Dementadores.

Houve um momento de apreensão e desconforto entre os alunos. Todos sabiam dos terríveis efeitos dessas criaturas sobre os seres humanos.

- Nós já estudamos Dementadores, professor - Karkaroff se adiantou, prepotente.

- Apenas na teoria, Sr Karkaroff. Hoje teremos uma aula prática.

- Aula prática?

- Sim. Lá fora, há dois Dementadores, que estão a caminho de Azkaban, para reforçar a segurança. O diretor não deixou que eles entrassem na propriedade. Essa é a razão de estarmos aqui fora. Podemos começar?

Os alunos concordaram, tensos.

- Os dementadores são criaturas malignas, que sugam toda a felicidade existente dentro de uma pessoa, deixando-a apenas com seus piores sentimentos e experiências, suas recordações mais tristes . Pois não, Sr Black?

- Se os dementadores são tão malignos assim, por que Azkaban ainda está sob a guarda deles?

- Porque eles levam a pessoa à loucura, Sr Black. Dia após dia, apenas tendo lembranças ruins leva qualquer um a demência. Os prisioneiros de Azkaban estão presos dentro de sua própria mente. Ficam assim...inofensivos, digamos. Alguns bruxos são contra a presença de dementadores em Azkaban. Dizem que podem aliar-se a Lord Voldemort, caso este ofereça maiores vantagens que nós.

- E o que o senhor pretende fazer na aula de hoje, professor? - Snape perguntou, interessado.

- Primeiro, vou mostrar como os dementadores afetam o ser humano, Sr Snape. Mais tarde, ensinarei o feitiço que os afastam. Infelizmente, tenho quase certeza de que poucos conseguirão. É magia muito avançada, geralmente ministrada a futuros Aurors. Bem, vamos em frente.

Caminharam mais alguns metros e, logo após passarem pelo portão, viram dois dementadores parados, acompanhados de alguns funcionários do Ministério da Magia.

- Vocês irão, de dois em dois, aproximar-se dos dementadores e permanecer de dois a cinco minutos próximos deles. Não precisam ter medo, eles estão instruídos para não fazerem mal algum à vocês. E eu estarei aqui, caso necessitem de ajuda.

Pouco a pouco, os alunos, em duplas, chegaram perto das horrendas criaturas. O silêncio foi geral, quebrado por alguns soluços. Eram as lembranças ruins que se afloravam entre os jovens.

Lílian apertou a mão de Tiago, e os dois seguiram em frente, logo após Remo e Isabella voltarem, pálidos e suando frio. 

- Tudo bem com vocês? - Tiago perguntou, ansioso.

Isabella fez que sim com a cabeça. Remo abraçou a amiga, tentando aquecê-la, e os dois juntaram-se ao restante da turma. Lílian imaginava que a tarefa seria fácil, ficar olhando para as caras encapuzadas dos dementadores. Mas quando se viu, frente a frente, sentiu medo. Um pânico como jamais havia sentido antes, tomou conta da garota. Ouvia, claramente a voz do Profº Dumbledore:

- Sua mãe me escreveu Srta Evans...infelizmente, não tenho boas notícias...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, diretor?

- Seu pai...sofreu um acidente de carro...

- Já chega, Tiago. Eu não aguento mais....

Lílian voltou correndo, e sentou-se ao lado de Isabella e Denise. Deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Tiago também voltou, abatido.

- Você está bem, Líli? 

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça. Quando finalmente levantou os olhos, viu Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro observando-a. Respirou fundo, e pegou um chocolate oferecido por Denise.

- Eu estou bem, não fiquem me olhando desse jeito. Já está passando.

Finalmente todos já haviam entrado em contato com os dementadores. O Profº Kerrigan os reuniu, e voltaram, silenciosamente para o castelo. Quando já estavam novamente em sala de aula, o professor conclui a aula.

- O que vocês sentiram hoje é exatamente o que os prisioneiros em Azkaban sentem. Todos os dias, alguns para o resto da vida. Portanto, gostaria que todos sempre se lembrassem dessa aula, caso alguém aqui esteja pensando em voltar-se para o lado das Trevas - ao falar, o professor disfarçadamente olhou na direção dos alunos da Sonserina. - Bem, após as férias, iremos estudar como afastar os dementadores. Vocês estão dispensados. Feliz Natal para todos.

Lentamente, como se estivessem em transe, os alunos deixaram a sala de aula. Fora, sem sombra de dúvida, a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mais estranha e realista que já haviam tido.

Capítulo 10...

voltar


	10. Capítulo 10

Festas de Fim de Ano

Faltavam dois dias para o início das férias de Natal, e Hogwarts já estava em clima natalino, com o salão Principal todo decorado. Poucos alunos haviam se inscrito para passarem as férias na escola. A maior parte voltaria para casa.

Naquela manhã, quando Tiago chegou para o café da manhã, Lílian já estava sentada à mesa, tomando café e lendo atenta uma carta.

- Bom dia - disse animado o rapaz, dando um beijo na namorada.

- Olá. Tenho boas notícias para nós.

- Sério? Sua mãe deixou você passar o ano-novo em casa?

- Hum, hum. Deixou, com uma condição...

- Qual?

Lílian hesitou por alguns instantes, mas respondeu, vermelha.

- Que nós iremos dormir em quartos separados...inclusive ela escreveu para sua mãe...para nos vigiar bem de perto.

Tiago deu risada, imaginando como a Sra Evans devia estar apavorada por permitir que sua filha caçula, de apenas dezessete anos, passasse alguns dias na casa do namorado.

- Nós vamos nos comportar muito bem...

Passaram toda a manhã discutindo os planos para o Natal e Ano-Novo. Tiago passaria a noite de Natal na casa de Lílian, e ela o reveillon e os últimos dias das férias na casa dos Potter. Lílian conhecia os pais de Tiago apenas de vista, e estava ansiosa para conhecê-los. Sabia que gostavam muito de festas e de receber os amigos do filho em sua casa. Haviam autorizado Tiago a convidar todos os amigos para passarem juntos a virada do ano . Lílian já havia confirmado, e a presença de Sirius era certa, assim como seus pais ( que eram velhos amigos dos Porttr ) e Nancy. 

- Remo, você falou com seus pais?

- Mandei uma coruja, mas ainda não recebi resposta. Mas vou te avisar, não se preocupe.

- Denise? Isabella? Pedro?

Pedro confirmou o convite, mas Isabella e Denise não poderiam ir.

- Desculpa, Tiago, mas fica para a próxima. Vou para a casa do Frank.

- Tudo bem Denise, sem problema. E você, Isabella? Vai para a Itália novamente?

A garota confirmou, com um aceno de cabeça. Mesmo se não fosse viajar, não iria para a casa de Tiago, e aguentar a família de Sirius comparando-a com Nancy.

* * *

Lílian preparou-se desde cedo no dia 24 de dezembro, para receber Tiago em sua casa. O clima na casa dos Evans não poderia ser melhor. O cheiro da boa comida tomou conta da cozinha, e Petúnia havia feito o grande favor de passar o dia todo fora. Além de Tiago, foram convidados Válter Dursley, o noivo de Petúnia, e as duas irmãs solteiras da Sra Evans.

Tiago chegou por volta das oito horas da noite. Lílian não pôde deixar de reparar que ele estava impecavelmente vestido, como se fosse trouxa. 

- Feliz Natal , Tiago - cumprimentou a garota, dando um beijo no namorado - entra logo, está muito frio aí fora.

Os dois entraram, e seguiram direto para a sala de estar, onde Petúnia e Válter já se encontravam, assistindo televisão.

- Ah, você já chegou, Potter? - disse Petúnia com desdém. 

- Cheguei na hora combinada com a Lílian, Petúnia. - Tiago respondeu, secamente.

Não prolongaram a discussão, pois a Sra Evans entrou na sala naquele momento, acompanha das irmãs.

- Ah, aí está o Tiago. Fez boa viagem?

- Fiz sim Sra Evans, obrigada. 

Tiago pegou um pacote que estava carregando, e o entregou a mãe de Lílian.

- É uma lembrancinha que minha mãe mandou para a senhora. Espero que goste de vinho.

- Foi muita gentileza da parte dela, Tiago. E eu adoro vinhos, muito obrigada. 

Lílian puxou Tiago pela mãe e o conduziu para o andar de cima da casa e entraram no quarto da garota. O rapaz ficou parado próximo à porta, observando cada detalhe do comôdo. Raramente frequentava casa de trouxas, e muita coisa chamava sua atenção. Enquanto Lílian procurava alguma coisa dentro do armário, Tiago mexia no toca-discos da namorada.

- Funciona com eletricidade, Líli?

- O quê?

- O aparelho de som.

- Claro que sim...você não sabia?

- É, mas nunca vi funcionar. Nas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas nós aprendemos apenas a teoria sobre eletricidade. Em Hogwats, aparelhos elétricos não funcionam. Muita magia.

A garota ligou o aparelho e colocou um disco do John Lennon para tocar. Em seguida entregou um embrulho para Tiago.

- Seu presente.

Tiago desembrulhou o pacote. Era um grande livro, encadernado em couro, intitulado Winbourne Wasps, 150 anos de Glória e Vitórias - Edição de Luxo.

- Uau, Lílian. Eu estava doido atrás desse livro. 

- Gostou, então?

- Se gostei? Gostar é pouco. Obrigado. - Tiago a agarrou pela cintura, e os dois se beijaram até quase perder o folêgo.

- Lí...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo!

Lílian ficou surpresa. Em quase sete meses de namoro, era a primeira vez que Tiago se declarava assim, com todas as letras. E mais surpresa ainda ficou, quando o rapaz tirou duas caixinhas do bolso.

- Esse é o seu presente...

A garota abriu o pacote. Era um delicado relógio, com pulseira de couro e os mostradores de ouro.

- É lindo, Tiago. Também te amo.

- Agora, esse aqui não é presente...você aceita se quiser. 

Lílian abriu a caixinha. Havia dentro duas alianças e uma delas, a menor, era cravejada com esmeraldas.

- Casa comigo?

- Casar?

- Não agora, lógico. Estava pensando, talvez daqui uns dois ou três anos. Quando estivermos mais velhos.- Tiago estava aflito, suando frio. Tinha passado a tarde toda ensaiando aquela cena.

- Você vai ter que pedir a minha mão para a minha mãe, Tiago. - Lílian disse, sorrindo.

- Vou agora mesmo - e fez menção de sair.

- Seu bobo, estou brincando. É claro que quero me casar com você, Tiago. Mas você vai ter que colocar a aliança na minha mão. - Lílian esticou a mão direita para o rapaz.

Tiago, tremendo, colocou a aliança no dedo de Lílian, e a garota fez o mesmo com o namorado. 

- Lílian, Tiago, vocês não vão descer? - ouviram a voz da Sra Evans chamando.

Os dois desceram as escadas, e foram para a sala de jantar. A mesa já estava posta, e só faltavam os dois para começarem a ceiar. Somente na hora de tomarem champanhe, quando Lílian estendeu a mão para brindar com suas tias, a aliança foi reparada. Petúnia segurou o pulso da irmã, indginada.

- Vocês por acaso ficarm noivos?

- Ficamos, porquê? É da sua conta?

- Isso é falta de respeito com a sua mãe, Lílian .- Válter respondeu, ríspido.- Esse...moleque, deveria pedir autorização e tudo o mais, como eu mesmo fiz com Petúnia. Ou será que entre a raça de vocês, isso não se usa mais?

Em uma questão de segundos, Lílian sacou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a para Válter. Embora ainda não fosse formada, e não pudesse fazer mágicas fora de Hogwarts, ela a mantinha sempre consigo, mesmo em casa. 

- Rictusempra!- gritou.

Válter dobrou-se de tanto rir. Lílian atingira-o com um feitiço de cócegas, o mesmo que usava quando a irritavam em Hogwarts. Petúnia gritou horrorizada, enquanto tentava ajudar o noivo, encarando a irmã como se ela fosse um verme perigoso. A Sra Evans tentava acalmar a situação, enquanto suas irmãs se divertiam como duas crianças. Mas foi Tiago quem deu um basta em toda a confusão. 

- Finite Incantatem - disse, calmamente.

Petúnia agora encarava os dois jovens. Ela e Válter estavam transbordando de raiva.

- Seus, seus ... anormais!!!

- Você nos provocou!! - Lílian gritou, vermelha de raiva, a varinha ainda na mão, Tiago tentando segurá-la - teve o que mereceu.

- Agora já chega!! - A Sra Evans gritou, mais alto que todos naquela sala. - Válter, você não tem o direito de ofender minha filha e Tiago dentro da minha casa. - tentou-se acalmar, depois dirigiu-se à Tiago e Lílian - Estou decepcionada com vocês também. Podiam te me avisado sobre o noivado. Não custava nada. E você, Lílian, deve aprender, de uma vez por todas, aprenda a se controlar .

Lílian murmurou qualquer coisa, pediu desculpas às tias, e saiu com Tiago. Caminharam pelas ruas, naquela hora, quase desertas. Fazia muito frio, e a neve caía com maior intensidade.

- Não vai haver clima para eu passar a noite na sua casa, Líli. Acho que vou embora...

- Não fale besteiras, Tiago. Está muito tarde agora, nem deve ter mais trem para River Country a uma hora dessas.

- Eu uso Pó de Flu.

- Não quero que você vá!!! - Lílian gritou, irritada - Esqueça a minha irmã e o Válter. Eles não vão fazer parte da nossa vida. Nunca.

Tiago abraçou a namorada, tentando acalmá-la. Finalmente Lílian relaxou.

- Vamos voltar para sua casa, então - sussurou, ao ouvido dela.

* * *

Lílian desembarcou na estação de River Country na manhã do dia 31 de Dezembro. Fazia um dia muito ensolarado, mas extremamente frio. A pequena cidade ficava a apenas uma hora de Londres, de trem. Mas a mudança no ar e na paisagem era visível: nada de fumaças, trânsito e altos prédios. Era uma simpática cidade do interior.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro a esperavam na plataforma. Era incrível como aqueles quatro não se largavam, imaginou. Sempre juntos.

- Ah, até que enfim, a futura Sra Potter chegou - Remo exclamou, dando um abraço na amiga.

- O Tiago já nos contou a novidade, Lílian - disse Pedro, entre risinhos.

- Quem ouve você falar assim, Pedro, vai achar que nós vamos ter um bebê - Tiago respondeu, meio sério, meio rindo.

- Mas não vão ter mesmo? - Sirius fingiu uma cara surpresa.

- Como você é engraçado, Sirius. - Lílian comentou, enquanto abraçava o amigo.

- Chega de conversa fiada, vamos logo para casa.

Os cinco jovens saíram da estação, e começaram a caminhada em direção à casa de Tiago. Caminharam por uma longa rua, até chegarem ao centro da cidade, que consistia em uma grande praça, algumas lojas e uma igreja.

- Cidade enorme, não Lílian? Sirius comentou, cinicamente.

- É linda. Sem aquela loucura toda de Londres.

- É... neste exato momento, as fofoqueiras de plantão já estão comentando: "mais uma esquisitinha para a turma do Black e do Potter".

- Por que "esquisitinha"?

- Porque boa parte dos moradores dessa cidade são trouxas.- Tiago comentou, calmamente.

- Mas foi fundada por bruxos, há uns quinhentos ou seiscentos anos atrás. - Sirius emendou.

- Havia uma série de feitiços que protegiam a cidade de influências externas. Os trouxas descobriram isso em 1914, durante a primeira guerra deles...os bombordeios não atingiam River Country. Foi uma migração maciça para cá. O mesmo ocorreu durante a segunda guerra. - Tiago completou a história.

- E desde então, bruxos e trouxas convivem aqui. No fundo, eles sabem da nossa existêcia.

- E além da família de vocês, há outras por aqui? - Lílian perguntou, curiosa.

- Várias famílias, não somos os únicos bruxos.

- Mas River Country está começando a se tornar a cidade com maior incidência de casamentos mistos na Grã-Bretanha, Líli. - Tiago comentou.

- É a tendência natural, Tiago. - Remo emendou - Se não, nós não existiríamos há muito tempo.

Pararam diante de um belo sobrado, localizado na principal rua da cidade, próximo à praça central.

- Aí está, Lílian - Sirius exibiu a casa, orgulhoso - Minha casa. O rapaz abriu o portão, e entrou. - Vejo vocês à noite, vou com meu pai buscar a Nancy. Até mais.

Agora, Tiago , Lílian , Pedro e Remo subiam a rua Principal, depois viram a direita. Começaram a subir uma longa ladeira.

- Você não podia morar lá embaixo, Tiago? Pedro reclamou, exausto.

- Já estamos chegando.

Lílian percebeu que estavam subindo uma colina. A rua terminou, e continuaram a seguir por um caminho de terra, agora plano. Cerca de cinco minutos, finalmente chegaram a casa dos Potter. No enorme portão de ferro, havia um brasão, com a letra P estilizada. Lílian sabia que Tiago era rico e pertencia a uma antiga e tradicional família de bruxos, mas não imaginava como era imponente a propriedade. A casa era antiga, grande e cercada por um belo gramado, agora coberto de neve.

- Gostou da casa?

- É linda, Tiago.

- É o orgulho da família, - comentou, entediado - Exageradamente grande para três pessoas.

* * *

Se os Potter tinham muito dinheiro, não deixavam transparecer em seus modos e atitudes. Lílian nunca havia conhecido pessoas tão divertidas e simpáticas quanto Emily e Harold Potter. Os dois a trataram como velha conhecida da família, deixando-a tão a vontade, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

Desde o momento em que Tiago apresentou Lílian à seus pais, Emily deixou claro que gostaria de ser chamada pelo nome, o que surpreendeu ainda mais a garota.

- Sou muito jovem para ser chamada de senhora, Lílian - disse Emily, ajeitando os longos cabelos escuros. Era uma mulher bonita, alta e magra.

Lílian passou a tarde toda conversando com os pais de Tiago. Embora Harold Potter não fosse tão jovem quanto a mulher, gostava de ser tratado pelo nome, e passou horas explicando para a Lílian o que fazia exatamente no Ministério da Magia.

- Já ocupei diversos cargos no Ministério, mas precisavam de uma pessoa que tivesse interesse em fazer uma pesquisa sobre os novos hábitos dos trouxas - Harold fez uma pausa, depois continuou - Eu me candidatei ao cargo, e consegui a vaga. Isso foi há uns quinze anos atrás. Aquela pesquisa encerrou-se, e logo iniciei novos estudos. 

- Sempre relacionado à trouxas?

- Exatamente. Já escrevi dois livros sobre o assunto, iclusive estão sendo usados em Hogwarts, nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- E você não tem medo?

- Medo de quê? Do Lord das Trevas?

- O próprio.

Harold deu risada, deixando Lílian desconcertada.

- Não tenho medo, nem dele, nem de seus seguidores. Sou convicto no que faço, gosto do meu trabalho. Uma coisa eu te digo, Lílian: não tema o seu inimigo, pois você ficará mais vulnerável ainda.

* * *

Os Black chegaram por volta das dez horas da noite, acompanhados de Nancy. Lílian já conhecia os pais de Sirius, mas ainda não tivera oportunidade de conversar com eles. Mas, de cara, percebera que eram muito diferentes dos Potter. Mellyssa era uma perua. Vestia-se com extravagância, usava muita maquiagem e tinha mania de grandeza. Félix, por sua vez, parecia sempre mal- humorado, a cara séria, completamente diferente dos filhos. E não deu confiança aos amigos de Sirius durante a noite toda, preferindo discutir política com Harold .

A meia-noite, todos foram para o jardim ver a grande queima de fogos. Como estavam no alto, tinham ampla visão da cidade aos seus pés. Tiago pegou uma garrafa de champanhe, e chamou os amigos para um brinde exclusivo.

- Faltam poucos meses para terminarmos Hogwarts...mas espero que jamais iremos nos separar...

- Amigos para sempre? - Remo perguntou, entusiasmado.

- Para sempre,- os outros responderam, fazendo o brinde.

* * *

Ele estava voando, montado em sua vassoura. O movimento era rápido, precisava evitar que o apanhador pegasse o pomo. Girou o bastão no ar, e arremessou o balaço em direção ao adversário. Porém, o balaço não o atingiu. Ele destruiu a bola com a mão, puxou a varinha e a apontou para o rapaz. Um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha, e o atingiu em cheio...ele caiu da vassoura, e a queda não tinha mais fim...

Tiago acordou assustado. Detestava pesadelos, ainda mais quando não conseguia entendê-lo. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Ainda eram duas horas da manhã, e aquela era a última noite antes de voltarem par Hogwarts.

O rapaz parou em frente ao quarto dos pais, imaginando se seria ridículo acordar a mãe uma hora daquelas, por causa de um pesadelo. "Não seja idiota, Tiago, você já tem quase dezoito anos". 

Desceu as escadas, e foi até a cozinha, tomar uma xícara de chá. Havia perdido o sono, mas também não queria mais dormir. Voltou lentamente pelo corredor dos quartos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a luz acesa por debaixo da porta de Lílian. Abriu a porta lentamente, e viu Lílian adormecida, com um livro aberto sobre a cama, a velas ainda acesas. Tirou o livro da cama, com cuidado, mas acabou despertando a garota.

- Já é de manhã? - murmurou, sonolenta.

- Não, são duas horas ainda...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lílian sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

- Perdi o sono, saí para dar uma volta pela casa, e vi as luzes acesas...

- Acabei de pegar no sono...fiquei lendo para ver se conseguia dormir...

- Vou voltar para o meu quarto, te deixar sossegada.

- Não!

- O quê?

- Fica aqui comigo, Tiago. 

- Lílian...você tem certeza?

A garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tiago tornou a fechar a porta do quarto e apagou as velas.

Capítulo 11...

voltar


	11. Capítulo 11

Descobertas

Tiago foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. O relógio marcava pouco mais de sete horas. Sentou-se na cama, observando o quarto, levemente embaçado. Procurou os óculos, mas não os encontrou. Só então lembrou-se de que não estava em seu quarto, e Lílian dormia ainda, ao seu lado.

- Líli... - falou mansinho, acordando-a. - Já está na hora de levantar.

Lílian acordou, e ficou olhando para Tiago.

- Que horas são?

- Sete e dez...

A garota continuou deitada, olhando para o teto.

- Está tudo bem, Lílian?

- Você nem imagina o quanto, - falou a garota, rindo. Ela sentou-se na cama, e olhou para Tiago. O rapaz parecia extremamente encabulado.

- Relaxa, Tiago. 

- Só estou pensando no que a sua mãe pediu para a minha...garantir que iríamos ficar em quartos separados...

- Sua mãe e a minha não vão ficar sabendo, se nós não contarmos.

- Então vou voltar para o meu quarto...daqui a pouco minha mãe se levanta, vai me acordar...

Tiago levantou-se e colocou o pijama novamente. 

- Espera uns cinco minutos, e aí você se levanta também...

- Pode deixar

- Te amo, - sussurrou para Lílian.

O rapaz saiu cautelosamente do quarto da namorada, e fechou a porta. Virou-se para o corredor e...

- Tiago? O que você...- Remo estava saindo do quarto em frente, já vestido.

Tiago empurrou Remo de volta para o quarto, e fechou a porta.

- Fica quieto, não comenta nada enquanto não estivermos de volta a Hogwarts.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Remo, mas não falou nada. Deixou o amigo voltar para o quarto, e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

* * *

A volta às aulas não foi tão prazerosa quanto Lílian imaginava. Logo que chegaram, ela e Tiago foram chamados pela Profª McGonnagal, para se explicarem o "pequeno incidente" durante o Natal.

- Estou decepcionada, Potter e Evans, com o comportamento dos dois. Não se deve usar a magia para intimidar trouxas, estou cansada de repetir isso para os meus alunos.

- Foi um incidente, professora. E nós já recebemos a carta de advertência do Ministério. - Tiago falou, irritado.

- Eu apenas os estou alertando, Potter. Vocês se formam daqui seis meses, já deveriam saber que não podem fazer mágicas fora de Hogwarts.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Podem voltar para a sala comunal. Não vou dar detenção para vocês.

As aulas recomeçaram no dia seguinte, em ritmo acelerado. Os deveres aumentavam a cada dia, e quase não tinham tempo para treinar quadribol. A Profº McGonnagal finalmente começou com as aulas de Transformação Humana.

- Seres humanos se tranformando em animais ou objetos - dessa forma a professora iniciou a aula - esta é a última etapa do aprendizado em Transformação. Hoje vamos abordar os primeiros tópicos da matéria, e tirar as eventuais dúvidas que tiverem a respeito da transformação humana.

A professora fez extensas anotações no quadro-negro, que todos copiaram com atenção. No final da aula, começou a tirar as dúvidas dos alunos.

- Qual é a diferença entre a simples transformação e se tornar um animago, professora? - Lílian perguntou, curiosa.

- Ao se tornar um animago, você adquire a capacidade de se transformar sempre no mesmo animal, automaticamente, sem o uso de varinhas. 

- E é muito difícil virar um animago? - Sirius perguntou, inocentemente, arrancando risos de Remo, Pedro e Tiago. Ninguém ali sequer sonhava que os três haviam conseguido tornar-se animagos, clandestinamente, passando por cima de pelo menos cinquenta regras de conduta.

- Muito, Sr Black. Leva pelo menos seis meses para se obter a autorização do Ministério, e mais uns dois anos para concluir o processo. Foi esse o tempo que eu gastei para me transformar.

O sinal tocou, e a turma se preparou para sair da sala.

- Não se esqueçam de responder o questionário da página 150 do livro de vocês, para a próxima aula.

Remo e Sirius sairam juntos, o mais rápido possível da sala de aula, e explodiram em risadas. Tiago e Pedro logo juntaram-se aos dois, e os quatro rapazes correram para a sala comunal.

- "Demora muito para se tornar um animago, professora"!!! - Tiago imitou Sirius, em voz de falsete, o que provocou mais risadas.

- Essa vai ficar gravada para sempre...Sirius Black, a criança inocente - disse Pedro, sacudindo-se de tanto rir.

- Isso prova que nós somos muito mais inteligentes que a maioria dos alunos - comentou Sirius, forçando um ar de superioridade.

Tiago tirou uma tabela lunar de dentro do bolso, e começou a estudá-la com atenção.

- A próxima lua cheia será daqui duas semanas, num sábado - avisou aos amigos, como se dissesse algo totalmente banal, como se o fato de Remo ser um lobisomen fosse absolutamente normal.

- É o dia do nosso próximo jogo, contra Lufa-Lufa.

- Ótimo! Vocês ganham o jogo, e nós sairemos para comemorar a vitória ao nosso modo. - Remo emendou, o brilho de excitação nos olhos.

* * *

O professor Kerrigan continuou sua aula prática sobre dementadores no final daquela semana. Iria mostrar como afastá-los.

Os alunos caminharam, mais uma vez, em direção aos portões de entrada, ao encontro daquelas horrendas criaturas. Lílian não esquecia a péssima sensação que eles provocavam, mas parecia um pouco mais segura de si mesma.

A pior parte das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era ter de aturar os alunos da Sonserina. Enquanto caminhavam, Lílian, Isabella e Denise não puderam deixar de ouvir a conversa entre Narcissa e suas amigas.

- Vamos marcar o casamento para o começo do ano que vem.- Exibiu o anel de noivado para as garotas, fascinadas - Lúcio me disse que mereço todas as jóias do mundo.

- Se eu fosse noiva de um traste feito o Malfoy - Lílian comentou, em voz alta - teria vergonha de andar me exibindo pela escola inteira.

Isabella cutucou Lílian. Narcissa parou no meio do caminho, e encarou as garotas da Grifinória.

- Algum problema, Evans?

- Infelizmente, sou obrigada a assistir essa aula em sua companhia. De resto, tudo bem.

- Soube que você e o Potter também ficaram noivos - disse, com desdém, olhando para a aliança que Lílian exibia. - Só gostaria de entender o que ele viu em uma sangue ruim como você.

- Provavelmente muito mais do que o Malfoy viu em você, Narcissa. Será que ele é tão burro a ponto de não perceber que você só está atrás de um marido rico?

A garota ficou vermelha. Era sabido e comentado, que a família Stevens estava falida, e que Narcissa só aceitou namorar Lúcio Malfoy pelo status que o nome e o dinheiro da família dele trazia.

Finalmente, chegaram a saída da escola, e pararam no mesmo local da última aula. O Profª Kerrigan mandou os alunos formarem um círculo, e ficou no centro, visível a todos.

- A fórmula desse feitiço é bastante simples. O complicado é conjurar o Patrono, uma espécie de força, que afastará o dementador. Repitam comigo: EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Os alunos repetiram, concentrados . Da ponta das varinhas, começou a sair uma fumaça prateada.

- Muito bem. Agora, prestem atenção: para o feitiço dar certo, e vocês conjurarem um patrono com perfeição, deverão ter em mente um momento muito feliz, e pensarem nele com total intensidade. Daí, apontem a varinha, e falem expecto patronum, sempre mantendo um pensamento extremamente feliz e agradável. Podemos começar?

Dessa vez, o professor os mandou de um em um, enfrentar os dementadores. Nem todos os alunos conseguiram um resultado. Boa parte voltou decepcionada, não conseguindo conjurar um patrono forte o suficiente para afastar os dementadores. O primeiro a conseguir foi Snape, que voltou completamente satisfeito,pelos dez pontos que ganhara para a Sonserina e, principalmente porque Sirius, o próximo a enfrentar, fracassou. Esboçou um sorriso de escárnio, ao vê-lo voltar, irritado. Logo após Sirius, foi a vez de Lílian. Não precisou de esforço para concentrar-se. Somente lembrou-se da noite que passara com Tiago e ...

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!,!EXPECTO PATRONUM!!

Uma forma difusa, prateada, saiu de sua varinha e investiu contra os dementadores. Parecia-se com homem, mas Lílian não conseguiu decifrar a forma que tinha. 

Voltou-se para a turma, e foi aplaudida pelo professor.

- Muito bem, Srta Evans. Foi um bom patrono. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Voltou satisfeita consigo mesma, para a sala comunal naquela noite. Estava sentindo-se extremamente feliz. Os dementadores não a fizeram lembrar-se do dia da morte de seu pai; estava completamente apaixonada por Tiago e tinha amigos, com os quais podia contar em qualquer momento. Não precisava, naquele instante, de mais nada para sentir-se bem.

* * *

O jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa começou às onze horas da manhã, debaixo de um clima de grande excitação. Se a Grifinória vecesse, iria para a final do campeonato, disputando a taça com a Sonserina.

A Lufa-Lufa era o adversário mais fraco, mas também o que mais jogava limpo. Não houve violência excessiva, nem golpes sujos. Tiago e Sirius deram um show de habilidade com seus bastões, sabendo exatamente o momento certo de arremessar os balaços nos artilheiros e apanhador adversários. Crouch, por sua vez, desviava dos balaços adversários, mergulhava com habilidade, distraía a atenção do outro apanhador. Lílian defendia com perfeição, evitando que Lufa-Lufa marcasse pontos.

Crouch então mergulhou mais uma vez, e, a pouco mais de dois metros do chão, localizou o pomo, brilhando. Abriu a mão, e agarrou a minúscula bola, sentindo-a vibrar entre seus dedos. Instantes depois, o time todo estava embolado, comemorando a vitória.

- Temos uma vantagem de cento e cinquenta pontos sobre a Sonserina - informou Tiago, já na sala comunal, durante a comemoração. Portanto, quanto mais pontos marcarmos, melhor.

- Sonserina já é nossa freguesa há um bom tempo, Tiago. Não precisamos temê-los - disse Jennifer, a artilheira do quinto ano.

- Mas eles jogam sujo, Jen - Lílian comentou, preocupada - Nossos jogos sempre acabam em pancadaria.

- Sem exagerar, Líli. São eles que provocam, nós apenas revidamos.

- Não vamos esquentar a cabeça, temos meses ainda para o próximo jogo. Vamos aproveitar mais essa vitória. - Tiago pegou sacas de doces da Dedosdemel, e distribuiu entre os colegas, surpresos.

* * *

Eram cerca de uma hora da manhã quando Sirius, Tiago e Pedro finalmente desceram para a sala comunal. Precisaram esperar muito tempo, devido ao prolongamento da festa. Tiago carregava a capa da invisibilidade dobrada nos braços .

Lílian saiu do quarto, para encher a jarra de água, e surpreendeu os três cochichando, enquanto se aproximavam do buraco do retrato.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Os três viraram-se surpresos, encarando Lílian, parada no meio da sala, com a jarra vazia na mão.

- Nada, não Lílian...

- Como nada? Vocês estão sem pijamas, estão aprontando alguma?

- E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim buscar água, Tiago. Então? Vão me esconder o que pretendem fazer?

- Vem com a gente, nós explicaremos pelo caminho...

- Tiago...você ficou louco?

- Já está na hora da Lílian saber...

- Saber o que, Tiago? - Lílian perguntou, irritada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- A gente te explica no caminho.

Tiago abriu a capa, e cobriu a garota.

- É uma capa da Invisibilidade, nós a usamos para andar a noite pelo castelo.

- Eu não acredito...

Os quatro saíram silenciosamente da sala comunal, e desceram em direção as escadarias, que davam acesso ao hall de entrada. Deixaram o castelo, e caminharam lentamente através dos jardins, até chegarem próximos ao Salgueiro Lutador.

- Pedro, Sirius, vocês descem, e façam com que o Remo fique aí dentro hoje. Eu vou com a Lílian até os arredores de Hogsmeade, explico tudo para ela, e nós nos encontramos na saída do vilarejo. Tudo bem ?

- Tá certo. Vai, Pedro, e anda logo.

Lílian olhou assombrada: no lugar onde Pedro estava, surgiu um rato, que correu por debaixo da capa, passou por debaixo dos galhos violentos da árvore, e apertou o nó do tronco. Em seguida, foi a vez de Sirius. Transformou-se em um enorme cão negro, quase do tamanho de um urso, e segui o rato. Os dois desapareceram por debaixo das raízes, entrando no túnel.

- Tiago...eles...são animagos?

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça.

- Vem, - sussurrou para Lílian - eu te explico com calma.

Caminharam cerca de dez minutos, até entrarem em Hogsmeade. Seguiram pela rua Principal, e entraram em um beco. Lílian, por debaixo da capa, encarou Tiago, esperando maiores explicações.

- Tudo bem...o que eu vou te contar é segredo absoluto. Ninguém pode saber.

Respirou fundo, e começou a contar.

- Nós nos tornamos animagos há quase dois anos.

- Nós...quem?

- Eu, o Sirius e o Pedro, como você acabou de ver.

- Sem registro?

- Lógico, nós somos menores de idade. 

- Tiago, eu não acredito!!! Para que se arriscarem desse jeito?

- Por causa do Remo. Quando nós descobrimos...bem, que ele é um lobisomem. Para podermos fazer companhia a ele, durante a lua cheia.

- E vocês me esconderam isso todo esse tempo?

Tiago ficou em silêncio, não havia como responder. Na verdade, nunca ocorrera contar a Lílian, era um segredo apenas deles, dos garotos. Mas não sabia como dizer isso à garota, sem magoá-la. Lílian não fez mais perguntas.

- Esta capa eu ganhei do meu pai. - Tiago comentou, como se pedisse desculpas.

Foi quando ouviram um grito, horrível, tomar conta da noite. 

- O que foi isso, Tiago?

Logo em seguida, outro grito, seguido de gargalhadas, horríveis, frias. Era a voz de uma mulher, desesperada, gritando de dor.

Sirius e Pedro entraram no beco, correndo, quase derrapando. Tiago abriu uma brecha na capa, e os dois se esconderam. Imediatamente, voltaram a sua forma humana.

- Comensais da Morte, Tiago. Cinco deles, torturando uma garota.

* * *

Não precisou de muito tempo para Lílian e Tiago horrorizarem-se com a afirmação de Sirius. Os berros da garota eram mais audíveis, a medida em que ela era arrastada pela rua. Os Comensais da Morte jogaram a garota no chão, e deram novas gargalhadas. Estavam quase em frente ao ponto em que os quatro estavam escondidos.

- Sua sangue-ruim, é por causa de gente da sua laia que o mundo está podre. O Lord das Trevas surgiu para limpar os trouxas da face da Terra. Agora, implore piedade!!!

- NUNCA!!!

O Comensal da Morte deu nova gargalhada, e apontou a varinha para a garota:

- Crucio!!

A garota gritou novamente.

Tiago e Sirius segurarm Lílian com toda força, para que a garota não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Estava vermelha de raiva.

Poucos instantes depois, cerca de vinte bruxos, altos e fortes, vestindo vestes branco e prata, aparataram, causando confusão e pânico entre os Comensais da Morte. Eram Aurors .O que ainda torturava a garota, desaparatou imediatamente, deixando os seus companheiros sozinhos.

- Impedimenta!

O Auror mais velho lançou o feitiço sobre os quatro Comensais restantes, evitando que eles fugissem. 

- Mais quatro para Azkaban, esta noite. Pensaram que iriam fugir de Alastor Moody? Hein?

Deu um chute no Comensal mais próximo, já amarrado.

- Nojentos.

Um rapaz jovem, alto e loiro, aproximou-se da garota, acuada.

- Tudo bem com você?

A garota assentiu com a cabeça. 

- Você mora em Hogsmeade?

-Mo..moro. Por favor, quero ir embora.

- Nós já vamos levá-la. Sr Moody?

O Auror mais velho aproximou-se do jovem.

- Pois não, Longbottom?

- Precisamos levá-la para casa.

- Crouch vai querer interrogá-la.

- Ela não está em condições, Sr Moody. 

- Tudo bem, leve-a para casa.- Moddy virou-se para a garota - Mas amanhã vamos voltar, e levá-la pra depor, tudo bem? - O Auror tocou os cabelos da garota, carinhosamente. Em seguida, deu ordens para levar os Comensais da Morte capturados.

A rua estava deserta novamente. Não ouviram mais ruído algum, exceto os que vinham dos animais da Floresta Proibida.

Lílian estava vermelha, queimando de raiva. Tiago e Sirius a encararam, preocupados.

- Meu amor, se acalma, por favor. - Tiago a segurou pelos ombros.

- Vamos embora daqui, por favor. Estou quase vomitando.

Cobriram-se novamente, e voltaram para Hogwarts.

Capítulo 12...

voltar


	12. Capítulo 12

Amadurecendo com a dor

Entraram silenciosamente no castelo, ainda chocados com a cena que tinham acabado de presenciar. Pedro estudava cuidadosamente o mapa.

- Filch está vindo em direção às escadas...- sussurou.

- Então anda logo - Sirius rosnou, irritado.

Subiram devagar os degraus. A qualquer momento Filch passaria por eles, e o caminho ficaria livre. No entanto, havia degraus bichados, que afundavam quando pisados. Pedro, distraído com o mapa, pisou em um deles, desequilibrando-se. Caiu, estatelado no chão, puxando a capa junto. Não houve tempo de se esconderem novamente, Filch já estava no alto da escada, sorrindo sarcasticamente para os quatro alunos.

Tiago apanhou a capa, e a escondeu depressa dentro das vestes. Pedro apagou o mapa, mas não houve tempo de escondê-lo.

- Os quatro, para a minha sala, AGORA!!!!

A sala do zelador não era, nem de longe, um local agradável. Parecia uma masmorra, cheia de objetos confiscados, e correntes penduradas. O sonho do Sr Filch era castigar os alunos à maneira antiga, pendurando-os pelos pulsos. Deixou os quatro sozinhos em sua sala, e voltou, dois minutos depois, acompanhado da Profª McGonnagal. A noite estava terminando pior do que havia começado.

- Potter, Black, Evans e Pettigrew! Eu posso saber o que estavam fazendo fora da cama, às três horas da manhã?

Por mais que pensassem em uma desculpa, não havia como justificá-la. Ficaram apenas em silêncio, ouvindo a bronca.

- Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e os quatro vão cumprir detenção. Ah, claro, suas famílias serão comunicadas, também. - A professora tomou fôlego, depois virou-se para o zelador:

- Registre a ocorrência, Sr Filch, depois leve-os de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

Saiu, irritada da sala. O zelador virou-se, ainda sorrindo com desdém para os quatro.

- O que é isso na sua mão, Pettigrew?

- Nada.

- Deixa eu ver.

Filch arrancou o pergaminho das mãos de Pedro, e o examinou contra a luz das velas. 

- Mesmo não sendo nada, Sr Pettigrew, estou confiscando o pergaminho, pois se estava em seu poder, boa coisa não deve ser. Filch pegou o mapa, e jogou-o dentro de uma gaveta. Fez o registro da ocorrência, e levou os alunos de volta à Grifinória.

Os dias que se passaram após aquela noite foram longos e sombrios. Lílian não conseguia esquecer o que vira, a garota gritando, agoniada. Tinha pesadelos seguidos, durante as poucas horas que conseguia dormir. Apesar de ter jurado segredo, acabou abrindo o jogo com Isabella e Denise, confessou que havia estado em Hogsmeade. Só não revelou que Tiago, Sirius e Pedro eram animagos.

- Você tem certeza que era o Frank, Líli? - Denise perguntou, preocupada.

- Absoluta, Denise. Frank, Alastor Moody, e mais uns homens que eu não conheço.

- Vou escrever a ele, pedir detalhes...

- Não faça isso. Provavelmente o Profº Dumbledore está tentando abafar o ocorrido, para que não chegue aos ouvidos dos alunos.

- Isso é meio difícil, Lílian. - Isabela falou , pensativa - Provavelmente a garota é moradora de Hogsmeade. A vila inteira já deve estar sabendo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a notícia vai vazar em Hogwarts.

As semanas se passaram, lentas e arrastadas. O inverno estava chegando ao fim, e , aos poucos, a agonia que Lílian sentia, foi-se esvaindo. Cumpriu, resignada sua detenção. Ajudou o Prof º Hills, um velhote que ensinava Poções, a destripar ratos do mato. Era nojento, mas as horas passaram logo. Cumprir detenções, aquela altura do campeonato, era o ato mais banal dentro de Hogwarts.

O dia dos Namorados chegou, e Lílian, inspirada, escreveu uma longa carta para Tiago. Era a primeira vez que expunha seus sentimentos daquela forma. Naquela manhã, acordou cercada de flores, de todas as cores. E havia, sobre a penteadeira, um pequeno cartão:

Lílian, eu te amo!

- Ele entrou aqui no quarto, para espalhar as flores desse jeito? Nancy comentou, com visível inveja. 

- Por que você não pergunta para ele, Nancy? - Isabella respondeu, abrindo o próprio presente.

Nancy não respondeu. Tinha recebido uma delicada corrente de ouro de Sirius, e um cartão. Prefirira que o namorado tivesse grandes arroubos de paixão, como fizera Tiago.

* * *

Numa manhã fria, em meados de março, durante uma aula aborrecida de História da Magia, a Profª McGonagall entrou subitamente na sala, e sussurou alguma coisa, incompreensível para os alunos, para o Profº Binns.

- Sr Potter?

- Pois não, professor?

- A Profª McGonagall está pedindo para o senhor acompanhá-la. Ah, sim , pode levar seu material.

Tiago levantou-se, sem entender nada. Deu um beijo de leve em Lílian, e deixou a sala de aula. A garota encarou a professora, parada à porta. O semblante de Minerva McGonagall estava muito mais sério que de costume, e era visível que ela havia chorado.

Meia hora depois, o sinal tocou, indicando o final da aula. 

- Sirius, eu estou preocupada - Lílian disse, séria.

- Com o quê?

- Com Tiago. Ele não voltou ainda...e a professora mandou ele levar o material...não parece boa coisa...

Remo aproximou-se, estava sério também.

- Vamos ver o que aconteceu, Almofadinhas.

- Vocês não tem aula de adivinhação agora?

- Tenho, mas a Líli enrola a Profª Trelawney, e eu e você vamos procurar saber o que aconteceu com o Tiago.

Lílian concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e seguiu com Denise e Isabella para a Torre Norte.

- A gente se encontra no Salão Principal, na hora do almoço. - Sirius gritou, já longe.

A aula custou a passar, e Lílian não conseguia se concentrar , por mais graça que suas amigas faziam. Olhava, ansiosa , o relógio, esperando dar meio-dia, e finalmente descer para o almoço.

O sinal finalmente tocou, deixando Lílian ao mesmo tempo aliviada e nervosa. Desceu correndo as escadas, chegando sem fôlego ao patamar que dava acesso à Torre da Grifinória. Sirius e Remo estavam vindo daquela direção, como se esperassem pela garota. Estavam sérios demais, o que a deixou mais apavorada ainda.

- Lílian, escuta...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sirius?

- Aconteceu...- Sirius olhou para Remo, em busca de ajuda. 

- Lí, o pai do Tiago...bem, ele morreu essa madrugada...

- O que? - Lílian prendeu a respiração, tentando se controlar.

- Sei que é horrível...- Sirius fez uma pausa, chocado.

Lílian desabou. Agarrou as vestes de Remo, enfiando a cabeça no peito do amigo, o choro vindo manso, as lágrimas escorrendo, molhando a roupa do amigo. Este alisou a cabeça da garota, tentando consolá-la. Sirius tocou o ombro de Lílian, falando devagar:

- Quer ir almoçar, ou prefere voltar para a Grifinória?

Não respondeu. Continuou com o rosto escondido, chorando.

- Sirius, vá buscar alguma coisa para nós comermos, eu vou levá-la para a sala comunal. Aproveita, e avisa o Pedro e as garotas. 

Remo levou Lílian para a Grifinória, e a fez sentar-se numa das poltronas. Encarou os olhos da amiga, tentando decifrar sua angústia. A garota respirou fundo, secou as lágrimas, e não evitou o olhar de Remo.

- Como foi?

O rapaz hesitou por alguns instantes, mas não era justo esconder a verdade.

- Assassinato, Líli. Comensais da Morte.

A voz de Remo parecia ecoar muito longe dali. Harold Potter havia sido assassinado por Comensais da Morte, simplesmente porque pesquisava sobre trouxas, um trabalho sério e de grande utilidade para o Ministério. 

- ...o escritório foi invadido, havia poucas pessoas lá dentro...alguns bruxos nascidos trouxa, que seriam entrevistados...

Remo estava contando como o crime foi cometido, mas Lílian não conseguia se concentrar.

-...foram atacados, sem nenhuma chance de defesa. Pelo menos foi isso o que os professores contaram para mim e para o Sirius.

- E o Tiago?

- Quando nós o encontramos, ele já estava de saída . O pai do Sirius veio buscá-lo, sabe, para o enterro.

Sirius entrou na sala comunal, trazendo uma bandeja de comida. Pedro, Denise e Isabella vieram junto .Lílian beliscou alguns pedaços de pão com carne, não sentia um pingo de fome.

- Vocês sabem quem foram...os assassinos?

- Ainda não. Meu pai não quis falar mais nada, na frente do Tiago.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio. Lílian imaginava o que Tiago estava sentindo naquele momento: um grande vazio, e uma enorme impotência diante da morte.

- E como nós vamos agir, quando ele voltar? - Pedro perguntou, receoso.

- Como nós sempre o tratamos, Pedro - Lílian respondeu, com raiva. - Por que a pior coisa é você voltar três dias depois do enterro do seu pai, e todos os seus amigos te encarando como se você fosse dasabar, passar o resto da vida chorando.

Lílian desatou a chorar, subiu as escadas para o dormitório, e bateu a porta a entrar. Ficaram em silêncio, chocados.

* * *

Tiago voltou para Hogwarts três dias depois. Estava abatido, sério. Lílian percebeu, desde sua chegada, que ele perdera muito do ar infantil que ainda mantinha. Agora parecia um homem, amadurecido à força pela dor. 

Houve um consenso geral, porém silencioso, de que não deveriam tocar no assunto antes que o próprio Tiago tocasse. Mas o rapaz permanecia calado, conversando o menos possível. Era uma situação incômoda, mas Lílian tentava diminuir a tensão, tentando ser carinhosa com o namorado, e desviar o tema das conversas para assuntos agradáveis. 

A primeira briga feia do casal aconteceu numa noite, enquando liam em silêncio na sala comunal. Haviam treinado com empenho, pois a final do campeonato já estava chegando. Por algumas horas, Lílian pensou que Tiago, aos poucos, reagia. Comandou o time com eficiência, buscando a perfeição dos movimentos. Mas não passara de um momento. Agora, tarde da noite, Tiago voltara ao silêncio.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem, Tiago?

O rapaz levantou os olhos para Lílian. Estavam praticamente sozinhos na sala comunal.

- Estou.

- Não, não está. Eu sei que não.

- Se você sabe, porque perguntou? 

- Porque eu me preocupo com você, quero ajudá-lo...Tiago, eu sei como é...

- Não sabe, Lílian. Cada um sente a sua dor, portanto, não vem querendo bancar a senhora sabe-tudo...

- Você está distorcendo tudo...eu estou querendo ajudar.

- Você vai ajudar muito se ficar quieta, e me deixar em paz!

- Então é assim, Tiago? É assim que você diz que me ama? Que quer se casar comigo?

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, incapaz de responder.

- Pra mim chega, Tiago. Só me procure depois que pensar no que está fazendo consigo mesmo, e com todas as pessoas que gostam de você.

Lílian deixou Tiago, mudo, sozinho na sala comunal, e subiu para o dormitório. Em silêncio, sem choro. 

* * *

"Venha, você e Sirius à minha cabana, hoje à tarde, precisamos conversar, Hagrid"

Lílian leu e releu o bilhete recebido de Hagrid, sem entender o porque. Só então percebeu que há muito não aparecia para tomar um chá com o simpático guarda-caça de Hogwarts. A garota mostrou o bilhete para Sirius, tomando o cuidado de não encarar Tiago. Fazia dois dias que não se falavam.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Hoje é sábado, não temos nada para fazer à tarde, mesmo.

Os dois seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid, logo após o almoço. O guarda-caça os recebeu sorrindo, com seu cachorro, Silas, fazendo festa para os dois.

- Se eu não os chamo, vocês nunca mais aparecem aqui na minha casa - disse, sorrindo, sem rancor na voz. 

- Você disse que precisava conversar conosco, Hagrid. Algum problema?

- Só um, Lili. Tiago.

Lílian fez um gesto de impaciência, mas Sirius a conteve.

- O que aconteceu, Hagrid?

- Ele esteve aqui, ontem à noite. Passamos horas conversando, sabem, ele desabafou muita coisa comigo. E ele me contou sobre a briga que vocês tiveram, Lílian.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudá-lo...

- Mas será que você não o ajudou da maneira errada?

A garota ficou em silêncio.

- Ele não estava conseguindo colocar para fora tudo o que está sentindo. Ele me disse que está sendo impossível se abrir com vocês.

- Por que ele acha isso?

- Ele próprio não sabe...mas eu tenho uma teoria...vocês estão com medo. Medo do que vão enfrentar lá fora, daqui alguns meses, quando terminarem a escola. E o que aconteceu com o pai do Tiago é só uma amostra do que está acontecendo no mundo, fora das paredes seguras de Hogwarts.

Sirius e Lílian ficaram em silêncio, surpreendidos pela sinceridade de Hagrid. No fundo, o guarda-caça havia dito exatamente o que estavam sentindo.

- E como vamos agir em relação ao Tiago?

- Toquem no assunto, aos poucos, e mostrem a ele que vocês também estão com medo, assustados. Por que essa pose - e Hagrid virou-se para Sirius - não leva ninguém à nada. E aprenda a chorar, Sirius. Não é vergonha nenhuma.

Hagrid levantou-se para preparar um chá para os garotos. Lílian e Sirius olharam um para o outro, sem dizer nada. O guarda-caça trouxe a bebida, e , habilmente trocou de assunto, pedindo maiores detalhes sobre os treinos de quadribol.

* * *

Lílian e Sirius entraram na sala comunal, procurando Tiago. Remo e Pedro estavam jogando snap explosivo, provocando muito barulho. 

- O Tiago está no dormitório. Disse que está com dor de cabeça. - Remo informou aos dois.

- Eu vou até lá em cima, conversar com ele , Lílian.

- Também vou. Preciso resolver a nossa situação.

Os dois entraram no dormitório. Tiago estava sentado, lendo um livro, completamente distraído. Levantou os olhos, surpreso, ao ver Lílian no dormitório.

- Acabamos de vir da casa do Hagrid, ele nos contou sobre a conversa que vocês tiveram.

- Ele falou tudo?

- Mais ou menos...não entrou em detalhes.

Tiago levantou-se, tirou os óculos, completamente embaçados. Lílian percebeu que ele estivera chorando, e sentiu um enorme peso na consciência.

- Escutem...eu vou ficar bem, tá legal? Apenas me dêem um tempo, e não sintam dó de mim, por favor...eu não preciso disso.

Lílian encarou o rapaz, pela primeira vez desde a discussão.

- E você, Lílian...espero que nunca mais duvide que eu te amo, entendeu? Porque eu já teria desabado completamente se não tivesse você comigo.

A garota sentiu uma opressão no peito, e um segundo depois estava agarrada a Tiago, a cabeça enterrada no peito do rapaz. Choraram juntos, pela primeira vez, como duas crianças assustadas.

Capítulo 13...

voltar


	13. Capítulo 13

FORMATURA

Abril chegou , deixando para trás o inverno. Fazia agora quase um ano desde o fim do namoro entre Lílian e Severo Snape. Desde então, o rapaz mergulhou numa espécie de torpor, principalmente quando a garota passou a desfilar pela escola, de mãos dadas com o Potter. No início, Snape não acreditou que os dois ficariam juntos por muito tempo. Afinal, Lílian era volúvel, e gostava de colecionar namorados em Hogwarts. Mas, após as férias de Natal, quando Lílian voltou noiva, percebeu que a perdera. 

Faltavam agora dois meses para a formatura, e estava chegando o momento de saber o que faria da vida. Alguns de seus colegas iriam continuar os estudos, em muitas das escolas européias de ensino superior em Magia. Mas eram muito caras, e não adiantava alimentar ilusões. Não vinha de uma família rica, nem tampouco influente no Ministério. Sentia-se num beco sem saída, sem um rumo certo a seguir.

Sabia, era lógico, o que seus amigos mais próximos pretendiam fazer: seguir pelo caminho mais fácil de obter poder, aliando-se ao partido das trevas. Isso ficou bem claro na véspera da final de quadribol, contra a Grifinória. O clima na sala comunal da Sonserina estava tenso, mas empolgado, todos comentando a expectativa sobre o jogo. Avery era o capitão do time há dois anos, desde que Lúcio Malfoy, o antigo capitão, havia se formado. Além de Avery, Rosier também fazia parte do time. Narcissa andava pela sala comunal excitada, segurando uma carta , tentando chamar a atenção de sua turma. 

- Será que vocês podem me escutar um momento? - falou, irritada para os amigos, isolados do restante dos alunos, num canto da masmorra.

- Qual o problema, Stevens? Karkarof perguntou, sonolento.

- Se vocês me derem atenção...

Avery e Rosier pararam de discutir as táticas para o jogo, Willian Lestrange e Christiane Lewis finalmente pararam de se beijar, Karkarof parecia mais desperto. O único que mostrou indiferença foi Snape, que continuou a ler o seu Manual Avançado para as Artes das Trevas.

- Fala logo, Narcissa - pediu Christiane, impaciente.

- É o seguinte: recebi uma carta do Lúcio hoje, contando que ele está planejando uma festinha, após a nossa formatura.

- Para que festinha? - Avery perguntou.

- Ele quer reunir os velhos companheiros, Avery. E tratar de negócios também...você sabe como ele é influente...

- Quem mais vai aparecer por lá? - Karkarof mostrou-se interessado.

- Eu, Crabbe, Goyle, o pai do Lúcio, alguns amigos da família..., vocês logicamente, se aceitarem o convite.

- E que tipo de "negócio" o Malfoy vai nos propor?- Lestrange também estava interessando-se.

- Ele recebeu uma missão especial, Lestrange...buscar novos talentos...estão me entendendo? - Narcissa abaixou a voz, para não ser ouvida pelos alunos mais novos.

- Voldemort vai estar presente nessa festinha, Narcissa? - Christiane perguntou, em tom de deboche.

- Isso não é brincadeira, Christiane!! É o que vai determinar o rumo da nossa vida quando finalmente deixarmos esse antro de trouxas. Talvez ele esteja lá, sim, porque não? Então, vocês topam?

Um a um, concordaram com o convite de Malfoy. Tinham certeza que era uma oportunidade única na vida. Somente Snape continuou calado.

- Você não disse se vai à festa também, Snape. - Narcissa comentou, ironicamente. 

- Ora, Severo, por favor, você vai perder essa? Pense bem na grande chance que estamos tendo...- Karkarof incentivou, animado.

- E não se preocupe, Snape. Se o Lord das Trevas estiver presente, não vamos comentar que você já esteve apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim ... - Avery completou, debochado.

Pensar em Lílian naquele momento era tudo o que Snape não queria. Uma onda de raiva crescente tomou conta do seu corpo. Não se importou com mais nada. Tinha amigos, uma nova perspectiva de vida estava aparecendo na sua frente...

- Pode avisar o Malfoy que eu estou dentro!!

* * *

O clima em Hogwats na manhã seguinte era de grande expectativa. O jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina era um clássico dentro da escola, sendo assistido por todos os alunos.

Tiago não fez discurso algum. Estava nervoso demais, pois sabia exatamente como eram os jogos contra Sonserina. 

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Nós vamos ganhar aquela taça!!!

Saíram do vestiário, debaixo de aplausos de mais da metade da escola. 

- Potter, Avery, apertam as mãos - a Profª Hooch disse aos dois capitães.

Tiago teve uma pequena vontade de quebrar os dedos do adversário, mas logo soltaram as mãos. A professora apitou, e os quatorze jogdores levantaram vôo.

Lílian posicionou-se no gol, esperando o ataque da Sonserina. A primeira tentativa de gol veio no primeiro minuto de jogo. A garota defendeu com perfeição, o que provocou vaias de um lado do estádio , e palmas do outro .

As faltas não demoraram a acontecer. Lílian viu exatamente o momento em que Sirius e Tiago rebateram os balaços na cabeça do apanhador da Sonserina.

- Pênalti contra Grifinória - a voz do narrador anunciou.

Lílian respirou fundo, quando o artilheiro arremessou a goles. 

- Evans defende o pênalti!!!!!- exclamou, admirado o narrador.

Depois das faltas de Sirius e Tiago, o jogo acabou descambando, como o previsto. Sonserina revidou minutos mais tarde, quando Lílian foi atingida por dois balaços na testa. Sentiu o sangue sair pelao ferimento, enquanto Madame Hooch apitava a falta. 

- Pênalti contra Sonserina.

Antes da cobrança da falta, Tiago pediu tempo, e fez sinal para o time aterrisar.

- Tudo bem, Lílian? - Tiago aproximou-se, examinando o ferimento na testa da garota.

- Estou ótima, vamos recomeçar logo o jogo...

- O pomo, Crouch, você já o viu? 

- Nem sinal, Tiago. 

- Vamos manter a calma, estamos dez pontos na frente, mas temos a vantagem...

Jennifer Kvlar marcou o pênalti, aumentando a vantagem da Grifinória. O placar agora marcava setenta a cinquenta . Sonserina precisava vencer com um diferença de cento e cinquenta pontos...

...Crouch viu o pomo, brilhando, cinco metros acima da sua cabeça. O apanhador da Sonserina também viu, e os dois logo se viram numa corrida, alucinada, tentando obter a velocidade máxima de suas vassouras. Sirius percebeu a situação, mirou o balaço, certeiro, na vassoura do apanhador adversário. O rapaz desequilibrou-se, fazendo um looping no ar. Foi o tempo necessário para Crouch apanhar o pomo.

- Peguei, vencemos o jogoooooo!!!!!!!!!! - o rapaz gritou, excitado, os aplausos irrompendo do estádio.

O time se juntou ainda no ar, abraçados, rindo e chorando de emoção ao mesmo tempo. Lílian desceu ao gramado, abraçou os amigos que estavam assistindo ao jogo. Não conseguia falar, parecia que a voz tinha sumido.

Minutos depois, estavam sobre o palanque , recebendo a Taça, com seus nomes gravados. Foi a primeira vez, desde a morte do pai, que Tiago estava sorrindo com sinceridade. 

* * *

A festa de comemoração se estendeu até quase uma hora da manhã, quando a Profª McGonagall exigiu que todos fossem para seus dormitórios. Lílian fingiu que durmiu, mas ficou apenas deitada, esperando que todos se recolhessem. Dez minutos mais tarde, quando finalmente a sala comunal estava vazia e silenciosa, a garota saiu do dormitório. Tiago a esperava, com a Capa da Invisibilidade na mão.

- Aonde você quer ir? - Lílian sussurrou.

- Vem comigo...

Os dois saíram da sala comunal, e caminharam silenciosos pelos corredores vazios. Estavam subindo, e Lílian logo percebeu para aonde estavam indo.

- O que vamos fazer na torre de Astronomia?

- Quero conversar com você, a sós...

Era a torre mais alta de Hogwarts, de onde podiam ver boa parte da Floresta Proibida, de um lado, e do outro, Hogsmeade e seus arredores.

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Sobre...

- Eu decidi que não vou mais tentar a carreira no quadribol.

- O quê? Você deve estar brincando...

- Nunca falei tão sério...

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Quero virar Auror.

Lílian admirou-se com a resposta. Não achava que Tiago tivesse o perfil de um Auror. 

- Por que isso, agora, Tiago? Não combina com você...caçar Comensais da Morte?

- É...pegar os caras que mataram meu pai...você se lembra daquela garota, em Hogsmeade? Andei escrevendo para o Frank...ele me disse que Moody não conseguiu colocar os caras em Azkaban...disseram que estavam agindo sob a Maldição Imperius...você acha isso justo, Lílian?

- Há muitos Aurors por aí, Tiago. Não precisavam de você.

- Pensei que você fosse me apoiar, Lílian...você é a primeira pessoa para quem estou contando isso...

Lílian sentou-se num canto da torre, tentando compreender a loucura que Tiago pretendia fazer.

- Você jura para mim que vai tomar cuidado, Tiago? 

O rapaz agachou-se ao lado da namorada, aflita.

- Juro. Só preciso que você me apóie...sem você eu não vou conseguir nada...entendeu, Lílian? Porque você já faz parte da minha vida, não vejo a hora de nos casarmos, ter filhos...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, Tiago. Você também já é parte de mim...te amo, sabia?

Os dois beijaram-se, esquecendo-se por alguns instantes onde estavam, perdendo a noção do tempo e espaço.

* * *

Aquele era o momento que todos estavam esperando ( e temendo também ), desde o início daquele ano. Chegara a hora de dizer adeus à Hogwarts e receber o diploma. Na manhã da formatura, um ambiente de tensão e excitamento tomara conta de todos os alunos do sétimo ano.

- Vocês acreditam que é o nosso último dia em Hogwarts? - Isabella comentou, olhando os jardins pela janela. Hagrid e Filch arrumavam centenas de cadeiras no gramado.

- Nem me lembre, Bella - Denise comentou, chateada - Sabem, vou ter saudades disso tudo...

- Vamos tirar fotos então - Lílian pegou a máquina fotográfica, colocou no modo automático, e juntou-se às amigas. - Vamos guardar belas recordações daqui.

- Vamos jurar que nunca iremos nos separar? Mesmo estando longe, levando vidas diferentes?

- Bella, vamos estar juntas sempre, nem que seja em pensamento...e cartas também, para isso servem as corujas.- Lílian respondeu, acalmando a amiga.

À tarde, lentamente os formandos foram deixando o castelo, em direção ao gramado. Havia quatro grupos de cadeiras, separados , um para cada casa: Corvinal e Grifinória à frente, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina atrás.

Levou vários minutos para que os jovens se acomodassem. No palanque, armado em frente às cadeiras, estavam todos os professores de Hogwarts, o guarda caças Hagrid, o zelador Filch, o Profº Dumbledore, os doze conselheiros da escola, e o Ministro da Magia, o velho Ernest McQuinn.

Quando finalmente os alunos silenciaram, Dumbledore levantou-se, e começou seu discurso:

- Vocês chegaram ao fim de uma jornada, que durou sete longos anos. Vocês chegaram aqui crianças, muitos ainda não sabiam ao certo o que encontrariam em Hogwarts. Durante todo esse tempo, aprenderam a lidar com a magia e controlar seus poderes. Fizeram grandes amizades, que com certeza serão para a vida toda. 

Lílian apertou com força a mão de Tiago, prestando atenção nas palavras de Dumbledore.

- Vocês agora são adultos, aptos para enfrentarem o mundo lá fora. E eu digo a todos: não será fácil. Não preciso dizer o porquê. Todos vocês sabem do que se trata. Quando vocês começaram em Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort ainda não havia reunido forças e montado um exército. Agora, a situação é completamente diferente. Ele está forte, reuniu seguidores por todos os lados. 

Dumbledore fez uma pausa, observando atentamente a reação dos jovens ali presentes. Percebeu que os alunos da Sonserina não estavam prestando atenção. Ao invés disso, cochichavam entre si. O diretor fez que não viu. Continuou seu discurso:

- Muitos de vocês, eu digo isso com certeza, infelizmente seguirão pelo caminho das Trevas. Não precisam se assustar, ou fingir indignação. Estou dizendo apenas o que estou vendo diante dos meus olhos. Espero, e tenho fé, que a maioria de vocês escolham o que é certo. Desejo boa sorte para todos.

Os alunos levantaram-se e aplaudiram o velho diretor, de pé. Quando as palmas cessaram, ele tomou a palavra novamente:

- Os alunos serão chamados por ordem alfabética, casa por casa. O diretor de cada casa chamará os nomes. Quando todos tiverem com seus diplomas, gostaria que ficassem juntos, para tirarem uma foto de recordação.

Os alunos da Corvinal foram os primeiros a serem chamados. Em seguida, a Profº McGonagall começou a chamar, os alunos da Grifinória. Um a um , pegaram o diploma, cumprimentaram os professores, e voltaram para seus lugares. Lílian desenrolou o pergaminho. Além do diploma, havia o boletim com a nota dos N.I.E.Ms. Passara com nota máxima em todos os testes.

Quando todos os formandos receberam o diploma, os professores os organizaram em frente ao palanque, para a foto ser tirada. Finalmente estavam formados, aptos a usarem a magia fora de Hogwarts. Lílian, de repente, viu-se abraçada por vários colegas, pessoas que em sete anos de escola trocara apenas uma ou outra palavra. As pessoas choravam, antecipando as saudades que em breve iriam sentir uns dos outros.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian deu uma última verificada no dormitório, para ver se tinha guardado todos os seus pertences nas malas. Ela, e as suas companheiras lançaram mais uma vez um olhar pelo quarto, antes de fecharem a porta. O mesmo ocorreu ao deixarem o castelo, em direção à estação de Hogsmeade. Lílian não pôde, ao ver Hogwarts pela última vez, evitar as lágrimas.

A viagem de volta transcorreu sem incidentes. Tiago e Lílian dormiram a maior parte do tempo, as cabeças encostadas. Lílian ouvia, muito longe, as vozes dos amigos fazendo planos. Ela não queria pensar no futuro ( ou já seria presente? ) naquele momento. 

O desembarque ocorreu da mesma maneira de sempre. Passaram pela barreira da Plataforma 9 e meia, e pararam no meio da estação, preparando-se para as despedidas. Como sempre, Isabella, Pedro e Remo pegavam outros trens para chegarem em casa.

- Bem, acho que chegou a hora da despedida? - Remo falou, tentando fazer graça.

- Nem brinque com isso, Remo - Lílian abraçou o amigo - Espero você para o meu aniversário, não se esqueça.

- Pode deixar - Remo despediu-se dos amigos, e seguiu em direção a plataforma em que saíam os trens para a Escócia.

Logo em seguida, Isabella e Pedro também se despediram, e seguiram, cada um em uma direção diferente. 

- Tiago, você vai para direto para casa? - Sirius perguntou , curioso - Meu pai vem pegar a gente, ele está ansioso para mostrar o carro novo.

- Vou, já estou indo Sirius . - Tiago virou-se para Lílian - Espero você lá em casa, o mais rápido possível, tudo bem ?

- Pode deixar. - Lílian deu um beijo em Tiago - Vai logo, o Sirius e a Lyra parecem estar aflitos para chegar em casa.

Tiago despediu-se mais uma vez de Lílian e Denise, e correu para alcançar os Black. As duas garotas se dirigiram para a saída da estação, procurando pela Sra Evans. Foi então que Lílian viu Severo, também vindo em direção à rua.

- Denise, me espera aqui...

- O que você...- mas não chegou a completar a frase. Lílian já havia interceptado Snape no meio da rua.

- Só faltava você para eu me despedir, Severo.

- Bem, aqui estou eu , então.

Severo ficou parado, esperando. A presença de Lílian o incomodava, mas ele não teve coragem de virar as costas para a garota.

- Se cuida, Severo. E toma cuidado...

- Não preciso que você me diga o que devo e o que não devo fazer, Lílian. 

- Eu só gostaria que você soubesse que eu me preocupo com você, Severo. 

O rapaz não respondeu. Ficou calado, olhando para Lílian, sentindo uma súbita vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo, na rua, dizer o quanto a amava. Mas ficou mudo, impotente. 

- Eu não vou esquecer você, Severo. - Lílian aproximou-se do rapaz, e o abraçou, deixando-o atônito. Denise então chamou, avisando que sua mãe já havia chegado. Severo empurrou Lílian com delicadeza.

- Está na hora de você ir, Lílian.

- É, eu sei...bem, se cuida, Severo Snape. Espero que a gente se encontre por aí, um dia desses...

- Também espero. Seja feliz, Lílian Evans.

A garota andou em direção ao carro da mãe, e deu um último aceno para o rapaz. Entrou no carro, e logo o perdeu de vista. Severo ficou olhando Lílian entrar no carro, e desaparecer da sua vista. Depois de alguns instantes, tomou novamente seu caminho, em direção ao subúrbio de Londres, onde vivia. 

Aquela tarde, em frente à estação de King's Cross, foi a última vez que Severo Snape e Lílian Evans se encontraram. Era o começo do verão do ano de 1976, e um novo mundo se abria em suas vidas.

Fim da Primeira Parte

Voltar para Fanfics

Ir para a Segunda Parte


End file.
